Quick-Slide part 1
by DrantertheParatroopa
Summary: A summary would spoil the story. If you read this please tell me any ideas or any confusing parts or make a summary of this story for me or create a cover for this and put on DeviantArt and tag it with Quick-Slide fan art.
1. First Part

Quick-Slide: Down with the islands

Chapter 1: A adventure unfolds

A young Yoshi who goes by the name of Astroy.. he is a 12-year-old boy who is always not giving up. He is a four-spiked Yoshi and he is an Aqua Green color.

"Astroy!" A voice called

Astroy looked out his window.

"Yeah?" The Yoshi said in a skeptical tone

The other Yoshi is Astroy's father

"Fred…" Another Yoshi said.

"Fred?" Astroy said surprised.

The hot air of summer and the beach and the desert that Astroy lives.

Fred the Orange colored Yoshi came running up two flights of stairs to get to Astroy's Room

"Astroy...can I ask a favor?" Fred said abruptly coming into Astroy's room and panting.

"Can you not, open the door like that please." The 12-year-old Yoshi said, "And what favor?"

The Yoshi staring into the horizon whilst listening to Fred.

"Astroy, I know you don't have the usual abilities of us Yoshi do...but a thing has come up in the news," Fred said coming up to the aqua green Yoshi.

Astroy's room is a tiny little room that has a desk with pencils and a single chair with a stack of books and a bed.

The orange Yoshi put his hands on Astroy's shoulder.

"What has popped up into the media?" Astroy said jumping quickly out of the way. "I heard you!"

Astroy's eyes are a crystal blue color.

He can't "flutter jump" like any other Yoshi can do and the flutter jump is a multi-jump in a sense.

Astroy doesn't have a long sticky tongue like all the other Yoshi.

"What News?" The Aqua green Yoshi repeated getting impatient

"Okay! The Island we inhabit is sinking. I think you should think hard and quickly about a decision." Fred said walking out of the house-apartment hybrid.

"The island we inhabit is sinking. What? Egg Island is huge…" the Yoshi thought out loud

The Next day

(Location: Beach harbor)

"Astroy! Bud!" A Purple Yoshi said shouting standing in chest high water.

"Hey, Ian," Astroy said board sitting on the sand

"What's botherin' you Astro?" Ian said coming closer to the Aqua Green Yoshi.

"Have you heard of the Island sinking?" Astroy responded quickly. Astroy's eyes immediately locked on Ian's eyes.

There was a long pause.

The purple Yoshi looked at the sky then back at Astroy. Ian walked and sat next to Astroy's left.

"Er...Yeah." Ian said quietly.

The ground started to split into halves.

"How ironic is the timing of you to mention something about the Island sinking." Ian focusing on the ground.

"But I had no idea about the ground splitting apart and sinking. Fred mentioned this to me of all people." Astroy said panicking. "AGH! Fred why?"

Astroy punched the soft sand.

Ian got up and walked towards Astroy.

The purple Yoshi said, "Let me get this straight, Fred talked to you about this hypothetical situation, that just so happens now."

The two Yoshi looked each other for a second and the Island split into eighths.

"Hey, Astroy, So I've heard Fred mention that you have no long sticky tongue. Is it true?" Ian said trying to distract himself from panicking.

"Are you kidding me? Yes, I'm not normal, but Ian..we might die in a matter of time!" Astroy said looking at the water rising.

Astroy got to his feet.

"Astroy, you're wearing Koopa shoes...or something like that." Ian pointed out

"I don't care... about the clothing I'm wearing, Ian," Astroy said looking around.

A hologram of an unidentifiable person came on screen "Within twenty-six days the whole Island will sink and I will have to never see the Yoshi race and the stupid Island again."

the hologram disappeared instantly.

The two stood for a long four moments.

"Hey, Astroy-" Ian said Looking at the Aqua green Yoshi

"Shut it...I'm feeling something." Astroy interrupted Ian. Astroy put a hand out for a moment and fell to the ground kneeling.

The aqua green Yoshi felt fear and a strange feeling of Accomplishment of evil.

The Aqua green Yoshi said in a shaky tone "...Ian...what I felt was Fear of our race and Evil Accompaniment."

Astroy got to his feet slowly.

"Are you feelin' alright?" Ian said stupidly

"What did I just say?!" Astroy snapped out of frustration. Astroy walked towards the slowly sinking neighboring island. "This is nonsense!"

Ian said, "Hey I found a cave."

"Why?!" Astroy said crying whilst trying to stop himself

The aqua green Yoshi walked back towards Ian.

"You said you found a cave?" Astroy sighed frustratedly.

"Yes?" Ian said stupidly

"You don't say…." Astroy said looking at the sky. A long silence abruptly and rain started heavily.

"What's happening, Astro?" Ian said looking at the confused Young aqua green Yoshi.

"Rain, heavy rain…" Astroy said throwing himself on the sand.

The harbor was pretty much gone by High Noon was around.

"Look! A real cave!" Astroy pointed with his pointer finger.

Yoshi (including Astroy) have four fingers.

Ian said, "Where?" He fell unconscious from what appeared to be nothing at all.

Astroy said "You've gotta be kidding me…" he looked at the harbor bridge.

Astroy walked slowly towards the bridge "Fred...he warned me about this incident a day beforehand….Why would he do this?"

He looked at the water. "I don't look too different than the other Yoshi…" he said to himself

He heard a noise behind him.

"Astroy, you know what I need to do?" A distinctive voice said

"Fred?" The Aqua green Yoshi said slowly turning around.

"Answer my question!" Fred said

"Er...What? Did you have to do?" The young Yoshi said skeptically

"I had to kill your parents for the Island to sink," Fred said smiling evilly.

"Wait...what does my parents have to do with the Island sinking?" said Astroy confused

"Figure it out." The Orange Yoshi said walking closer to the aqua green Yoshi.

"Hey? Why are you coming closer to me?" Astroy said

The orange Yoshi said, "Remember when I said that you don't have the normal Yoshi abilities?"

Astroy fell to the ground. "Y...Yes.." The uncomfortable Astroy said looking at the orange Yoshi.

"I found out, you are descendent of the old Koopa race." The orange Yoshi said

"The what?" The aqua green Yoshi said looking at the water below. "Also back off."

The Personal space invader Yoshi backed off.

"I'll give you this little necklace." The orange Yoshi said quietly and he walked towards the young Yoshi.

The aqua green Yoshi placed the necklace on his neck.

The orange Yoshi walked out of sight quickly.

The Yoshi felt Fire course through him. The aqua green Yoshi's head reshaped itself to a Koopa head.

The aqua green Yoshi also gained a blue shell and everything else changed.

the Fire Bro said "What?" Astroy said his voice didn't change.

The unconscious Ian woke up "AGH!"

The Fire Bro said, "It's me, Astroy."

The Fire Bro retained the crystal blue eyes except for its slightly more cyan color.

The purple Yoshi said "Astroy, Why are you a Koopa thing?"

A helmet materialized instantly on Astroy's head.

The Fire Bro said, "Uh, Fred gave me a necklace that apparently transformed me."

The Fire Bro found the necklace and took it off.

He instantly turned back into a Yoshi.

"It's not permanent at least." The aqua green Yoshi added to his sentence

The purple Yoshi said, "If we want to get out of here we minus well swim."

The aqua green Yoshi said, "Well I never thought you would instantly stop being weird."

The aqua green Yoshi looked at the Purple Yoshi with a look.

The aqua green heard a voice "The Koopa Troop is waiting for you."

The aqua green Yoshi said "Fred or whoever is trying too hard to convince me into joining the bad side."

The purple Yoshi put his hands on Astroy's saddle.

The aqua green Yoshi looked at the water.

The purple Yoshi said, "I can swim in the water, I think I'm the first Yoshi to swim."

The aqua green Yoshi looked around the area. It was getting increasingly smaller.

"Uh...Ian?" The Aqua green Yoshi said

"Yeah?" Ian responded quickly

"We've got a problem." The Aqua green Yoshi said

"I get it Island sinking." The Purple Yoshi said grabbing the aqua green Yoshi into the water

"Ah! It's cold." Astroy shouted

"Hey, I'm trying to save your butt!" The purple Yoshi jabbing his pointer finger into Astroy's stomach.

"Wave! A huge one too." The aqua green Yoshi said.

The wave came quickly and everything for the two Yoshi went black.

Chapter 2: Underground city

"I'm sure the Fire Bro will survive a tidal wave, you dingus!" A female voice said sarcastically.

"Ugh.." The Fire Bro said complaining in pain.

"Hey you're crush is awake." Another voice said.

For the Fire Bro, his vision is hazy.

Astroy shook his head.

His vision came back into focus.

"Hey there! You were on the beach. Knocked out cold." A female Yoshi said

"I was?" Astroy said

"Yes, you were." The female Yoshi said

"My name is Astroy." The Fire Bro said.

"Adorable name you have." The Yoshi said

"I'm Jesse." The Yoshi said.

"Jesse Canada Fletcher! I told you not to adopt a Koopa Troop member." A booming mother said

"I saved a life! I promise I'm not lying! I dropped the whole adopting a Koopa Troop member thingy!" Jesse said

"Hey, you Fire Bro!" The mother said

Astroy looked up at the mother.

"I'm incredibly sorry for my daughter who saved your troubled life." The mother said assuming Astroy's life.

"I'm not actually apart of this 'Koopa Troop' thing, it's a long story." The Fire Bro said

"Sorry. Please get out." The mother said

Later

The Fire Bro was scolded at because he was paralyzed by the screaming mother.

The Fire Bro found out the necklace was gone.

"I'm a Fire Bro...f..forever." The Fire Bro said realizing the implications.

The Fire Bro looked around to see the Purple Yoshi.

The Fire Bro grabbed the purple Yoshi.

The Fire Bro made it up the beach and sat down on the beach floor.

He put the Yoshi on the sand.

"A..Astroy?" The Purple Yoshi said waking up.

"Ian." The Fire Bro said falling onto the sand.

The Fire Bro said, "I lost my necklace and I'm still a Fire Bro."

The two looked at each other for a while.

The two got up and walked towards the water.

The Purple Yoshi said, "Wouldn't you feel the 'Fire' be gone?" The Yoshi looked at the relatively small Fire Bro.

Before the transformation, the Fire Bro was 4'3 feet and now he shrunk to 3'4 feet.

The Fire Bro said "don't worry about that. I'm sure I'll be fine...of course, I have no idea what a usual Fire Bro would feel when in water."

The two looked at each other and the Fire Bro said: "Wait…" The Fire Bro looked at the water and continued "We aren't on Egg Island."

The purple Yoshi blinked and said, "So...essentially what we were doing was useless."

The Fire Bro turned around and crossed his arms and said "No! Ian look we have to save the island, I ain't giving up on the island nor will I stop."

"Astro, Why did you jump to the conclusion that I was giving up on the Island? You know, the one we both care about," said Ian walking towards the frustrated Fire Bro.

The Fire Bro said "Sorry." He turned around to the water and said: "I guess being a Fire Bro is hard, I guess."

The purple Yoshi said, "You know what I have something for you."

The Fire Bro didn't realize that the purple Yoshi's belly was slightly pushed outwards.

"Wait, your belly is pushed out a bit." The Fire Bro said looking at the stomach of Ian's.

The purple Yoshi laid an egg.

The egg hatched.

The necklace appeared.

The Fire Bro put on the necklace.

He transformed back into a Yoshi again.

"Thank you, Ian." The Aqua green Yoshi said

He is still the same size he was when he was a Fire Bro.

The purple Yoshi said, "So You Have to do something in return."

The aqua green Yoshi said "And? What's this thing you want me to do?"

The purple Yoshi said "Eat water until you cannot drink anymore. And it has to be this water."

The aqua green Yoshi started to drink water it tasted like salt.

The Yoshi started to feel kicking in his head.

The Yoshi kept drinking water.

The purple Yoshi said, "Stop!"

The Yoshi stopped and swallowed the water he has in his mouth.

He has a bunch of water in his body.

The purple Yoshi said, "Are you ok?"

The aqua green Yoshi said "Yeah. Suppressing I don't have to go pee."

The purple Yoshi said "No need to share."

The aqua green Yoshi returned to drinking water and he stopped by 12:34 PM

"Okay Astroy, listen I want you to keep drinking water," Ian said

The aqua green Yoshi continued to drink water.

Later on

The aqua green Yoshi was so full of water.

The purple Yoshi said "Good. So spit on me."

The aqua green Yoshi did so.

The purple Yoshi grabbed his sticky tongue and pulled a piece of it and put it in the aqua green Yoshi's mouth.

The water inside the aqua green Yoshi stored inside of his saddle thing.

"Astroy try sticking out your tongue!" Ian said far away.

The aqua green Yoshi did so and it hurt too much. It launched but it wasn't sticky.

The purple Yoshi said, "Where did all the water go?"

The aqua green Yoshi said "I don't know. Why did make me drink so much water?"

The purple Yoshi said, "I don't know."

The aqua green Yoshi heard a voice "Help!"

It was hurried and sounded very injured.

The aqua green Yoshi was sent to the ground.

"Hey, Astroy!" The Purple Yoshi said

"Ian...I heard a voice calling for help." Astroy said weakly

"Astroy, grab my hand." A harsh voice said

The aqua green Yoshi was picked up.

Later that day

The aqua green Yoshi woke up.

He saw he was skinned.

Blood everywhere.

He saw there is a shell and sunny yellow scale suit.

He was a fake Koopa Troopa.

He heard a voice from the outside "I hear him awake.

"Hey, little guy. I thought you would like to be a boomerang Koopa." An abomination said

"Er..no thanks," Astroy said

"Too bad!" The abomination said.

A liquid was shoved into Yoshi's mouth and down his body to his stomach.

He felt the shell merged into his body and the scaley bodysuit forced itself into his body. To make it his body.

A helmet also materialized on his head.

The Koopa boomerang Bro said, "Turn me back!"

The Koopa realized that the abomination is a Paratroopa Fire Bro

The Paratroopa said, "Grab him, boys."

The other Hammer Bro And Ice Bro.

Grabbed him and the Paratroopa said, "I promise you that I will give you something special for you I will give you special wings for you to become whatever you used to be."

The poem that was spoken was probably false.

Four different things were shoved down the poor Boomerang Koopa's throat.

All the artificial stuff became real in a matter of seconds.

The boomerang Koopa tried to speak but he soon realized he is speaking Koopa.

The ice Bro snuck a pill in the Koopa's throat.

He tried speaking and he could.

"Thank you?" The boomerang Koopa said

He instantly felt a sharp pain in his shell.

Two bloody things popped out of his shell.

Wings.

The Boomerang Paratroopa is in incredible pain from all the changes happening at once.

The wings were finished making itself quickly.

He looked at the door and opened it.

A boomerang was given to him by a Hammer Bro.

He looked at the other room beside his own room.

A purple Yoshi was sleeping and a mechanical arm started skinning the poor kid.

"Ian...being a Koopa or whatever is probably a bad thing." The Paratroopa boomerang Bro thought.

The aqua green shelled boomerang Paratroopa Bro felt his necklace.

He instantly turned back into a Yoshi.

The four Bros looked instantly at the sight.

"Hey, Astroy, you are not a Yoshi… truth be told, I'm your brother." The ice Bro said

"Then how did I end up on the Egg Island?" Astroy said

The Ice Bro touched the Yoshi who didn't feel the cold four fingers are.

"I'm gonna tell you the straight up truth, bro. You were born in a house, I forget where it was, for some strange reason you were a Koopa but the doctors had other plans." The Ice Bro said The ice Bro took the necklace off Yoshi's neck.

the aqua green Yoshi nodded

"The Doctor somehow, I am seriously telling you the truth Astroy. The doctor turned you into a Yoshi that had no normal abilities, nothing. Now seeing you grown up and the lonely look in your eyes tell you are well, lonely. I missed you, Bro." The ice Bro said hugging the aqua green Yoshi crying of happiness.

"Are you sure that I am your brother?" Astroy said

The Hammer Bro took a blood sample.

Later

"He is no joke; your brother." The nurse Hammer Bro said

The aqua green Yoshi looked confused

The aqua green Yoshi looked at the ice Bro and the ice Bro said "Astroy, no matter what you say even if it's false a blood sample from me is already in you. Due to miscommunication, you were wrongly skinned."

The aqua green Yoshi said, "What's Up with you skinning people?"

"I don't know my friends have a weird fetish." The ice Bro said dryly

"Astroy, this is no trick, I promise, Do you want to be a Bro or Koopa, Paratroopa? Please, it doesn't matter what you say. It doesn't feel right." The ice Bro said

The house they are in is In an ungrounded city.

"I'm going to let you decide." The aqua green Yoshi said with a slight happy tone

"Since the Boomerang Bro And ice Bro species along with the Hammer Bro how about…" the ice Bro said

the aqua green Yoshi saw the ice Bro walk off.

The aqua green Yoshi looked in a closet.

Shells. The aqua green Yoshi thought

The Ice Bro said, "Bro...Take this shell it's a Ice Bro shell."

The aqua green Yoshi said, "Can I change back?"

The Ice Bro said "no."

The shell was given to the aqua green Yoshi.

"I'm going to throw an ice ball at you." The Ice Bro said

The ice Bro missed and hit an outlet

The electricity hit the aqua green Yoshi and he was knocked out.

He woke up to The ice Bro next to him.

The aqua green Yoshi saw the shell right next to him.

"Are you ok little bro?" The ice Bro said

"I don't know.." the aqua green Yoshi said pained

He tried moving to his feet but every movement made sparks of electricity move around him.

He eventually got up.

The aqua green Yoshi said, "I'm fine."

The ice Bro said look dull orange scales are taking over your body.

The ice Bro quickly put the shell with an aqua green colored middle.

The Shell sped up the transformation somehow.

The electricity inside the unidentifiable Bro stopped sparking every time he made a movement.

His eye color changed from a little blue to silver color

His shoes changed to boots and the colors were purple until now were they are blue and yellow.

"Welcome back Bro." The ice Bro said

Astroy said, "Do you work for Fred the orange Yoshi?"

The ice Bro said "Nope, we are actually against him. We do not care for his misdeeds, I personally dropped out of middle school to stop him from becoming more "Powerful" as he puts it."

The ice Bro handed a black and yellow helmet to the unknown Bro.

The Bro put on the helmet.

The ice Bro also handed out leather gloves to Astroy.

The Bro put on the gloves.

"Wanna try out your new abilities? I'm actually excited to see the new abilities you have." The ice Bro said, "by the way my name is: Harry."

The aqua green shelled Bro looked to his left and saw an odd door.

The two made it to a metal door.

"Here's the training room," Harry said with a smirk on his face

The unidentifiable bro stepped inside the training room. He and Harry are safely locked inside the training room.

The ice Bro said, "Make a throwing motion and something should come out of your dominant hand."

Astroy made a throwing motion and a ball of electricity came to a white target and destroyed it in two seconds.

"Woah!" The ice Bro said impressed

"What Bro-am I?" The ? Bro said confused.

The ice Bro said "A new type of Bro: I'm calling it Electric Bro."

The Electric Bro said, "How am I a new type of Bro?"

Harry said "Your Power: The Electric Energy Ball. Made a hole in my wall but Astroy, you were meant to be a Koopa or Paratroopa or Better yet a Bro."

The Electric Bro smiled happily. he agrees with Harry's statement.

"Before all of this, I heard that our parents were sacrificed to make the disaster happen!" Astroy said to Harry in a worried tone.

The ice Bro said "It's sadly true, I didn't know you were going to be a new Bro, but still Yeah. Our parents definitely died." Harry said unlocking the door.

The Electric Bro started to cry.

The 12-year-old didn't know anything about the past or he had a depressed brother.. he only had his dad who he didn't show any part of his dinosaur body.

The ice Bro grabbed the crying Astroy and pulled him out of the training room.

"Hey, Before you settle on revenge towards Fred, revenge is never the answer! I go for a conversation or something." Harry said holding both arms of the electric Bro.

"Okay, my friend Ian in the skinning room is he forever whatever he is?" Astroy said moving on

A Koopa Troopa came towards the newly transformed Bro

"Is that you Astroy, the guy in boots." The Koopa said

"Yes, Ian." The electric Bro said sadly.

"Hey, we are in no rush little brother." The ice Bro said taking the helmet off of Astroy's head.

The electric Bro stopped crying.

"The Fire Bro And others are fake except for the Hammer Bro who is in the attic," Harry said

The Electric Bro said, "is there a bedroom for us?"

The ice Bro said, "For you Yes I have a guest one in the living room area."

Chapter 3: Dreamed off

The Electric Bro couldn't get to sleep his electricity was keeping him up.

"The Island you live on is going to sink," Astroy repeated the second time.

The ice Bro opened the door to Astroy's room "I heard you resisting a line from something."

The electric Bro said "It's a line that's from Fred, he said, "The Island you live on is going to sink and I'll never have to see the stupid Yoshi race nor the Egg shaped island." I cannot get that outta my mind."

The ice Bro said, "I have gotten a letter similar to that."

The electric Bro took his helmet and boots and gloves off.

Astroy said "I cannot get to sleep. Probably due to my electricity in my body being so active."

The ice Bro said, "Relax." The ice Bro slammed the door shut

The electric Bro fell asleep quickly a good 4 hours later.

The time is 2:89 Am in the Island that the four are in.

Astroy's dream

"Fred! Well done you are so successful!" A deep voice said

"We are literally a tenth of the way there," Fred said looking at a hologram.

Dream end

"Astroy!" The young Koopa said shaking the electric Bro

"What?" Astroy said sleepily

The electric Bro got up and put on his gloves and helmet. He looked around him and saw the exact same layout as his room back at the Egg Island.

The two went to the lobby.

"Hey, Astroy," Harry said

The electric Bro said, "I had a vivid dream about Fred and another guy."

The Ice Bro said "Yeah?"

"It's about a deep voice guy congratulating Fred for successfully flooding a portion of Egg Island!" Astroy said surprised

"Dreams are false you know that right?" The Ice Bro said

"Yes, But I don't think something like this is "false", Harry, it has to be more than a dream." The electric Bro said

"Astroy, it's probably nothing." The ice Bro said hitting a button that increased the three.

the three went down.

"Astroy, your name is probably a mistake, Can I call you: "Snap"? Is that fine?" Harry said through a hidden microphone.

"Sure...But…...where are we going?" Astroy said.

The electric Bro looked at the stone walls passing by slowly

"How slow is this tube thing?" Ian said impatiently

No one said anything for a while.

"Well after we hit a floor. There are four paths. I am the only one who can know the code to let us down to the underground city." Harry said explaining the situation.

The three landed on a circle pad.

"Ooh, What does "CDFJ" Do?" Ian said worriedly

"You better of not pressed that-" Harry said looking to his right "Snap, you should probably get him."

The electric Bro said, "Well How all the buttons on mine are greyed out!"

The ice Bro said "Crap!" The floor started to crack.

"Harry! The floor is cracking!" Snap said

The electric Bro started to panic.

"Great. A forty foot drop. That's gonna kill ya!" The ice Bro said pointing at the electric Bro

Astroy started to free fall and he sped up and before he knew it he landed safely on the dirt.

He made a tiny shockwave.

The ice Bro came next to the electric Bro.

"How did you survive?" The ice Bro asked

"I..I don't know.." Snap breathed

The city was close.

"The Koopa Troop is waiting for you Astroy "Snap" Under search." The voice said dryly

The electric Bro said, "A voice said the Koopa Troop is waiting for me." The young electric Bro sat down on the ground.

"Snap, you know that whoever is speaking is trying to change your mind," Harry said quickly.

The electric Bro tilted his head.

Astroy got to his feet and looked ahead.

A metal sound chimed and made a slamming sound.

"Snap, this way." The ice Bro said pointing at a building.

Electric Bro stood still and said, "What's the purpose of me being an 'electric Bro'?"

His voice was on a pitch that is not his.

The Ice Bro snatched the left hand of the electric Bro and ran off towards the building.

Chapter 4: Grand Time

The two made it to the building.

"What happened?" Snap said confused.

"You passed out," Harry said standing next to the bed that Astroy is in.

"Harry, it's great seeing you after your building of this awesome Mini Resistance Group you made." An elderly male Koopa said hugging the Ice Bro. "Who is this young fellow?"

The Ice Bro responded "Astroy, my lost brother. Even though his blood apparently it was rewritten to show the opposite. The doctors wanted to screw with the family tree. So, in short, my lost brother."

The elderly Koopa said "Astroy...weird name."

The electric Bro got up and said "Hi?"

The ice Bro said, "That's your Great Great Grandfather."

Later

Snap said, "So...what do you speculate on what is going to happen?"

"Well, Astroy, you are a one of Kind, quite literally." The elderly Koopa said

"What's your name?" The electric Bro said

"Carl." The elderly Koopa said

The two left.

The electric Bro said, "Tell me the exact truth, Harry!"

"I've been telling you the exact truth." The Ice Bro said looking at the dead center of the electric bro's silver eyes.

The town was full of Koopas, Yoshi and Paratroopas And Hammer Bros

"Hey, Harry!" A Hammer Bro with a spiked helmet said: "I haven't seen you for years."

"Building a resistance is hard work with only two people." The Ice Bro said

"Who is this young one here?" The Hammer Bro said

"Astroy; I call him Snap. He is my lost brother!" Harry said looking at the Electric Bro

"Is he a Hammer Bro or Ice, Fire, Sledge?" The Hammer Bro said

"A special new type: Electric Bro, The first of his kind," Harry said

"So, Astroy, Are you happy with having to be the first of your kind?" The Hammer Bro said smiling

The electric Bro stopped and faced the Hammer Bro "Er...Yeah. I'm learning the abilities I may have."

The Hammer Bro said, "The name is: Ace!"

"Harry, I heard that." The Hammer Bro said

"...Huh." The ice Bro said

The electric Bro felt a power "One is gained once is dead." The mysterious voice said

"Astroy? Astroy?!" The Ice Bro said

The electric Bro said, "Over here!"

The ice Bro said, "Are you alright?"

The gates that the two are near are dangerously deadly with electricity and fire fused together.

Later that day

"I'm worried about Ian." The electric Bro said sitting on the floor with his helmet and boots next to him.

"Ian...he went to sector 467HR." The ice Bro said

"Aeo!" The ice Bro called

"What?" Aeo said wide awake

"Take Astroy here to sector 467HR please!" Harry said

The electric Bro put on his boots and gloves on and the two were teleported.

The electric Bro looked around "Astroy...I was teleported to the wrong sector." The Fire Bro said through a microphone.

"Astroy. The Yoshi." Fred said walking towards the electric Bro.

"I'm not a Yoshi!" Snap said with confidence

He suddenly got angry and threw an electric energy ball and hit the orange Yoshi square in the face.

Everything went black for the electric Bro and Fred.

Astroy's dream

"Sir, The Orange Yoshi has lost, by a yellow ball of energy." A Paratroopa said

"Great." A deep voice said

"I'm not gonna let the resistance get to the point of victory!" The deep voice said.

The electric Bro is invisible to the two but he has an idea.

He has no idea what he is doing but

He snapped and pointed at the Paratroopa next to the one talking to the shady guy

And he suddenly was in control of the Paratroopa.

His dream was cut off.

End dream

The electric Bro woke up to see he is in bed.

But he is a Paratroopa.

Maybe it's a visual oddity.

"Astroy!" The Ice Bro said

His vision came into focus

"Hmm?" The Electric Bro said

"Let's go!" The ice Bro said

Chapter 5: Go figure...

The electric Bro said "I had another dream about the Fred and the other guy. There were two flying Koopas and I took control over one and saw what it saw."

The ice Bro said "Really?"

"Yes," Astroy said

The electric Bro tried the move he did in his dream. It doesn't work.

"I tried doing what I did in my dream.." The electric Bro said disappointed

The electric Bro said, "Do you have any Koopa friends?"

The ice Bro replied, "No, any of them that I had swapped to the Desert side; the team we are trying to take down."

The electric Bro said, "Take me there."

"It's not a good idea," Harry said

"Hey, I Made it out finally," Ian said

the electric Bro tried the move it failed.

"The heck?" Ian said.

The Electric Bro stood in his position to take over the Koopa Troopa even after he tried.

The Koopa said, "What were you trying to do?"

The Electric Bro said "Nothing…"

"Snap, You are trying to do something that you can probably only achieve by doing it in your dreams," Harry said walking past the Electric Bro

The Electric Bro realized that he is an Electric Bro even though he was doing his Electric Moves.

The Koopa said "What? Is going on here?"

The Electric Bro said, "Something that I achieved in my dream."

The Koopa said "Really now? I bet you are gonna eventually give up?"

The Koopa's eyes twinkled with the reflection of the lights

The Koopa said, "Just Joking."

The Electric Bro said "Harry… are you gonna try doing something to the….Desert Side?"

The Electric Bro looked towards the Ice Bro at the Training Room.

"Nah...the problem is... I don't have the exact location of the FORKS...the desert side….I have no actual way of getting any process done." The Ice Bro said slowly "Sorry."

He went back into the Training Room and shot Ice balls out of his left hand

The Electric Bro has an idea that he would get to the town and ask around.

The Koopa said "Astroy?"

"What, Ian?" Astroy said quietly

"Why are you standing at the elevator thing for?" The young Koopa said

"I'm gonna go to the town." whispered the Electric Bro

Later after the ride

"Uh….Astroy?" Ace said curiously

"Yeah?" The Electric Bro said

"How did you slip by your brother?" The Hammer Bro said

The Electric Bro looked straight at the Blue helmet of the Hammer Bro And said: "What are you talking about?"

The Hammer Bro said "Nevermind…"

The area is rocky with lava in the distance.

The Hammer Bro said, "You Really wouldn't want to know…"

The Hammer Bro said, "Astroy, you know how much you mean to the Ice Bro?"

The Electric Bro never really thought about the subject matter and said: "I don't really know…"

The Hammer Bro revealed The answer "Zero. You mean absolutely nothing to the Ice Bro."

"I care about this young one!" The ice Bro Out of nowhere

"Yeah, only for his abilities to sink the island of the Yoshi." The Hammer Bro said slyly.

"WHAT?!" Snap Yelled loudly

"Astroy…." The Ice Bro said, "that is not true."

The Electric Bro said, "You lied to me and you kept saying that You were on the desert side….and what does FORKS mean?"

The ice Bro said "Fire only relay clawed center. I don't remember what it actually means."

The Hammer Bro said "The acronym was actually FOAT...meaning 'Friends Only Are Temporary' funny how I remember all of this and you are the supposed 'Resistance' leader? Astroy should be the one!"

the electric Bro eyed the Ice Bro

The electric Bro said "Why? Why lie to me?!"

The Ice Bro said "Oh, what I actually I tricked you into thinking in you were my brother so that way you would do my stuff so this is I would call: Placebo Tricks. The syringe was filled with water and red dye and ketchup."

The Hammer Bro said, "You are full of dirty tricks aren't ya?"

The Hammer Bro threw a Hammer at the ice Bro

The electric Bro threw an electric ball before it exploded on the Ice Bro

The ice Bro said "I figured out what you were actually...the information was terribly obvious...you weren't a Yoshi...to being with...something was off...you seemed to be pretty energetic... but calm...at the same time...but in reality you are my brother...that part is actually true though….I'm not joking….anyway." The ice Bro collapsed on the ground

the Koopa broke a window

"Hey...you can at least trust me, right? Astroy?" The Koopa yelled giving a thumbs up. "I'm trapped….I'm smelling smoke or something."

"I got him!" Aeo said switching to the real resistance and helping out

The electric Bro said, "I feel weak."

The blue hammer Bro said, "That's because you are a mixture of all the Bro species put into one."

The electric Bro said, "That literally has nothing to do with me not feeling weak."

the Hammer Bro said, "Well I was trying to lighten the mood by joking."

"Oh, Harry, how I dusted off, he is no longer a problem, disable his evil side." The voice said evilly super quietly

He was so quiet that Astroy could not hear him.

Later on

The four including the unconscious Ice Bro walked the dark red dirt towards a castle

The Ice Bro said, "What happened?"

His voice changed from a somewhat deep to a younger one.

"Where am I?" The Ice Bro said sweating

"You're on an adventure," Aeo said eyeing the Ice Bro mysteriously

"Oh, Aeo." The Ice Bro said, "What is up?"

"Hey, you're back, bud...It's about time." said the Fire Bro.

The group halted at a bridge at were they saw a shadowy figure with a horse and another figure.

"Let's go, Luigi." An Italian-like voice said

Quick-Slide: Part 2: An Adventure Continues:

Chapter 5: Go figure….part II

"Come on Luigi...This horse is incredibly inpatient." said the shadowy figure on a horse on a bridge

The electric Bro said, "Wait…" The Electric Bro put his four-fingered hand up

The electric Bro is on one knee grabbing on a medium size rock looking over it.

"Astroy!" A voice said, "We are in a bit of a hurry."

The electric Bro turned his body towards the voice

The location that the four (Ace the Fire Bro, Aeo the Spiked Helmet Hammer Bro, Astroy And Harry the Ice Bro) are in a volcano-like place where there are fire and lava.

The voice belonged to a Fire Bro,

"Oh, hi, Ace." The electric Bro said looking down at the dark brown ground

"Mario, I want you to give me a chance to ride the horse," Luigi said

The Fire Bro said, "Is that why you said 'Wait'?" Ace walked towards the young Electric bro

"Ace!" Harry said, "Just because I'm no longer apart of the Desert side doesn't mean be rude to little Astroy." Harry walked towards the Fire Bro

The electric Bro's silver eyes widened

"Harry, you were a spy for the Desert side?!" Astroy said

"...Yes….But I was trying to break free from the bad side... I wasn't gonna let you join the bad side, Astroy." The Ice Bro said

The electric Bro said "Crap! Ian!"

"... I locked him in….whoops." Harry said laughing nervously

"Okay, Luigi. I'm going ahead and check out what's around here." Mario said

"Bowser's minions." Mario said "A lot of them."

The man has a white long sleeve shirt with red overalls.

"I'm gonna burn them," Mario said after a few minutes

The Hammer Bro with a spiked helmet threw a hammer and missed.

Mario threw a fireball at Astroy and Astroy quickly jumped on the rock right beside a cliff. That would lead the electric Bro to his death.

The ice Bro threw an iceball at the fire shooting man.

The iceball missed by an inch.

"This guy is an expert," Aeo said adjusting his helmet

The electric Bro looked at the man who is Mario.

Mario said, "I give up."

The group looked at each other except for Astroy.

The electric Bro noticed that the rock was falling.

Then he heard rushing footsteps

"I gotcha little guy!" Mario said grabbing the electric Bro by the wrist.

The man smiled and pulled the electric Bro up on the ground safely.

"You look special," Mario said

The electric Bro looked around and said "Thanks?"

The man said "I can't understand your language. I'll be honest and say that I only hear noises from you guys, but yours isn't as annoying as your friends are."

The electric Bro can understand Mario…

The electric Bro tried speaking again "Thanks?"

The man said "Uh...I still don't understand your language. How about this, I'll stay with you guys?"

"Mario, wait for me!" Luigi said getting off the horse and running

Later that day at night

"Harry, we don't even know the guy, we can't just assume he is against us and I highly doubt he knows anything about the desert side, plus we cannot understand his language." Ace said to Harry

"I don't trust him, even if we can't understand his language," Harry said

The group has set up a camp inside a hidden cavern that is Underground And large.

the electric Bro woke up to the sound of the argument

The electric Bro walked out to see it happening.

"No!" The Ice Bro said sarcastically

"Astroy?" The Fire Bro said

"I heard it all, I can hear and understand The Guy's language and I know his name too," Snap said

There was a long silence and the Ice Bro said "Really?"

"Really," Astroy said confirming the fact

"Ok…" the Fire Bro and Ice Bro said at the same time.

Astroy walked back to his room when he heard Mario.

"Hey, little guy…" Mario said now with a red shirt with blue overalls.

"Mario I don't feel safe here," Luigi said hugging his brother

"Luigi, trust me I'll protect you and you should protect me and yourself," Mario said

The electric Bro said "Uh hi?"

Mario said, "I again, cannot understand your language."

The electric Bro opened his door and went into his room and walked towards a wall.

The wall moved down.

"Uh…" The electric Bro said backing up

Mario went into Astroy's room and he said "Mama Mia."

The electric Bro walked forwards and looked down and saw a big fall.

Mario pushed the electric Bro down the hole.

"Ow…" The electric Bro said landing on his feet "Woah…"

The fall lead to a huge door

"Here!" Mario said raising his arms up

The door opened

The room looks like a science lab but with technology a lot of it.

The two went into the room.

"Super A/C?" Mario said looking at a white button on the far left side of the room

He hit the button

"Activating The Super A/C" a female voice that is synthesized.

The air hit Mario straight in the face.

He said, "Turn it off!"

The electric Bro said "Mario! Watch out!"

Mario said, "who is that?"

The electric Bro only saw Mario's changing shadow due to fog covering him.

The electric Bro slammed his left hand on the button.

The fog instantly vanished.

"Little guy?" Mario said

"Mario, Just so you know my name is: Astroy," Astroy said lifting his left hand of the button.

The transformation that Mario is going through finished immediately.

He is a Paratroopa.

The Electric Bro said, "Did you notice you are a Paratroopa?"

The unaware Paratroopa looked at himself.

"Ahh!" Mario said looking at himself "I am a Paratroopa!"

"Hey guess what?" The electric Bro asked Mario

"What?" Mario responded

"I used to be a Yoshi, I was transformed about 3 times before the special Bro you see here." Snap said, "I am an Electric Bro...the only one."

The red shelled Paratroopa that is Mario said "Uh….Huh?"

Mario found his hat and took it off to see it had morphed into a shape to fit his new head.

The electric Bro said "Doesn't being a Paratroopa, Cool so far? You get to understand me and the rest of the group."

The electric Bro crossed his legs and put his right hand on a wall and leaned on the wall.

"I just transformed into a Paratroopa! How do I transform back?" Mario said freaking out

"I don't know how you're going to transform back...you may be stuck as a Paratroopa." The electric Bro said getting off the wall and walking around the enormous room.

"My wings are soft…." The newly transformed Paratroopa said touching his new wings "Astroy, Do you feel lonely, as in you as the only Electric bro?"

"I haven't thought about that...no I don't feel lonely," Astroy said

"I do however miss my best friend, Ian, who got left behind." The electric Bro said tearing up "The poor kid…"

The Paratroopa put his right four-fingered hand on Astroy's shoulder.

"Astroy, you should be strong," Mario said awkwardly

"Thanks?" Astroy said confused

"Astroy!" Harry yelled landing on the floor

"Hi…..Harry." The electric Bro said nervously

"Who's that? I don't like outsiders….." Harry said looking at Mario straight in the aqua blue eyes that Mario has.

"I'm that guy who shot fireballs at you. The name is Mario." Mario said fidgeting with his right wing.

"What? How?" Harry said confused at the same time weirded out

"I transformed by the "Super A/C" button," Mario said looking at the button disgusted.

"Snap, How did you find this amazing place here, I heard from my grandpa that he used to work in caverns, just like this how, how?! Astroy my little bro, you have found the long-lost Science Laboratory! I can't thank you enough, bro!" Harry said-

happy and making hand gestures that had nothing to do with the situation at hand.

"You're...well...come?" Astroy said confused "I just happen to walk towards the wall and... I found this. Harry, we need to make this protected!"

The Ice Bro said "No need for that...my bro….my grandma and grandpa made this for dummies, to fall into a lil' trap like, turning humans into Paratroopas or Hammer Bros, etc, this place is amazing! This place is sensitive, that A/C button can only be pressed by certain people!"

"Hey, I'm not a dummy!" Mario pointed out "I was curious that's all. Promise!"

"Ugh….Just trying to make a generalization here! Jeez…." Harry said "Anyway...Astroy, we have the weapon to destroy Fred and….I forget the other guy's name...who cares….woo!"

"What?!" Astroy said surprised "We have the way to stop the desert side?"

"Yup... I'm no scientist but, I'm pretty sure that this is the right cavern laboratory…." the Ice Bro said, "Now Where is the computer...or whatever?"

Mario said "Hey, uh...Harry, is there a way….uh….turn me back into a human...by any chance?" Mario walked towards the Ice Bro.

The ice Bro is looking at a hole in a wall.

"I don't think so... I'm not sure." Harry said almost preoccupied.

"Astroy, I think we need to go into a hypothetical place called: Sega Land….were I've heard there is anthropomorphic hedgehogs and foxes, wolves...etc." The Ice Bro said

"Why?" Snap said checking his boots for no reason.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because we need to get a special little "chip" to make this place secure," Harry said rolling his eyes

"Am I being sent?" Astroy said putting his right hand on his shell.

"Unfortunately for you….Yes,….you're the only one that I know who desperately needs training in other fashions...if you know what I mean." The ice Bro said looking at the electric Bro.

"How about-a me-a?" Mario said kicking the ground

"Not on my watch," Harry said

The electric Bro started to disappear

The electric Bro started to transform.

His shell disappeared and his helmet too

His gloves became red and black with a white top.

He got a protective shirt in place of his shell.

His boots became a pair of high-tops.

His new high-tops are a white and blue with red straps.

A red waist bag materialized on Well, his waist.

Then his body changed into an anthropomorphic wolf.

With spiked out fur.

(Location: ?, Sega Land)

"Ugh.." The newly transformed wolf (Astroy) said

"Hey there, Need help?" A hedgehog with purple-ish blue fur said

"Hey get up!" The voice repeated

"Sorry…" Astroy said getting used to his new body

"Hey no problem, Just a war going on." The Hedgehog said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Astroy." Snap said, "I was...teleported here and transformed...if that makes any sense at all."

"Hmm..okay.." The Hedgehog said putting a big wide blue hammer upside down.

The hedgehog continued "Well, my name is: Flint the Hedgehog."

The hedgehog has blue eyes and a black and white protective shirt. And black and blue gloves. And a red and black shoulder backpack.

"I came here for a piece of technology," Astroy said

"Hmm...I'm not sure that I can help you with that...but this war is making people around this continent depend on me…" Flint said

"Hey, Where I come from is in a state of war...too." Snap said, "Is there a quick way for me to get the piece of technology and leave?"

A rumbling noise came.

"This place is in a state of hell," Flint said looking at his hometown in ruins

"Flint...when did this time of despair happen?" Astroy asked

"I'm not sure...I'm in a sub-team of a Resistance group...called: Iron Hope." Flint said sighing "I have a weapon for you to protect yourself, you seem... very unaware of the current situation or anything about this world in general."

The weapon is a zigzag pointy thing with a trigger on it.

"So does this mean I am going to fight with you, in this war?" Astroy the Wolf said

"I'll guide you through the process." Flint said, "Now every weapon is different depending on which one you have in your case the "Electric WekStrik" is a good weapon. It makes an electric shockwave." The Hedgehog explained

The Hedgehog continued "I use my handy S-series "HefleSpam" in short the best Hammer weapon in the world."

"I know you were transformed by whatever and transported here almost unconscious." Flint said "Stuff Happens...there is no getting around this all-out-war here. I am truly sorry but you have to fight…"

Later that day

(Location: outside of a hidden Base?, Sega Land)

"I'm not the leader of Iron Hope, Fanle the Bird is, I like him, I'm a leader of a rescue squad though called: Quad Sentral..if that is what you wanna do...go for it," Flint said knocking quickly on a door

"Flint? Rescued another one...in a 10-minute time span? Damn man.." said a voice

"Hey, I'm a leader; not a slacker. Remember that." Flint said happily

"Flint you never ever stop using that term, come on in." The voice said

The door slowly opened and the two went inside.

The room was a reasonably good size.

"Welcome, wonder. What's your name?" Another Hedgehog said

"Astroy," Snap said

"Ok... I take you to my boss." The Hedgehog who has a microphone and boots on.

A moment later

"I was sent an email from a guy named: Harry, who is the brother of yours. Am I correct?" A bird said

"...yes…" Astroy said

"Welcome. I have a special shot for you if you want it of course...it'll turn you into a thing called: Electric Bro.?" The Bird said scratching his head

"... I literally just got in this world." Astroy said looking at the walls

"I understand...this is one chance thing." The Bird said

"Sir, a serious SOS occurred and all of our teams said that they are "way too tired and injured." To do anything and the rescued trainees are in severe training." A Wolf said bursting through the door.

"I'll send this rookie in a few with Flint." The Bird said calmly "I'll see if we can get a glove to inject the shot into but for now this supposed SOS needs attention."

"By the way the name is Jordan." The Bird said

Later

"Hey Astroy, I haven't seen a single person that is unscathed that has been on a walkway in this huge war… and it's in even in Scabe, Nintendo Land." Flint said walking with Astroy.

"Scabe?" Astroy said surprised

"Right there is the SOS person," Flint said

"Ah!" The bloody young hedgehog said cowering in fear

"Hey, there I'm Astroy! I'm apart of Iron Hope." Astroy said uncomfortably

"R-Really?" The Hedgehog said slowly

"Yes he is, he is a new recruit.," Flint said watching a town in flames in the distance

The hedgehog said "Ow! My arm!"

Flint took action and grabbed the young hedgehog and ran off towards the Iron Hope building

Later

"Good Job, Astroy. You did your first saving." Flint sitting on a bench.

"Mr. Astroy?" The Bird called "I have the piece of technology that you need?"

"Wait he is going? He is the quickest learning, the rookie we've had since I've joined in on this...he could be the ticket to beating this monstrosity that has killed Sonic the hedgehog.." Flint slowed

"My question for you that I have is: Astroy, the Wolf, Do you want to stay or go back to your homeland? I'll send you with a special ring that would transform you into your Wolf form and electric Bro form." The Bird sighed

"I guess I'll leave… It seems to have an equal effect on both worlds…..if anything..both worlds should work together to end this WAR!" Astroy yelling

"Astroy….goodbye." The Bird And Flint exclaimed

The Wolf transformed back into an electric Bro very quickly and landed on his bed with his red waist Bag still on him despite he isn't a wolf no more.

(Location: Scabe, Nintendo Land)

"Astroy, Sorry that you had to be sent to the Sega Land on short notice," Harry said

"I got to meet Flint the hedgehog." The electric Bro said breathing heavily

"Flint! He is amazing isn't he?" Harry said walking into the room

"Yeah.." The electric Bro rolling his eyes

"I have him on my phone even... he studied the Koopa language to speak with me." Harry sat down "the language that you spoke was English."

"Can you call him?" Astroy said

"Yep," Harry said

"Yo, Harry," Flint said talking in the Koopa language

"Lil' Astroy made it back safely!" Harry said

"Good! He is the quickest learner in our Rookie-level trainees! I'm impressed." The Hedgehog exclaimed

"I didn't do anything really." Astroy sighed

"It doesn't take much to impress the Iron Hope, Bro," Harry said quietly

"I'm now on an SOS mission bye!" Flint quickly said ending the call

"See, Now give me the technology piece and our multi-world war will truly begin," Harry exclaimed

"Harry think about the stress that'll cause the Sega Land! They have a bunch of SOS messages 24/7." The electric Bro explained

"You're a special guy, but this must happen, we won't move forward. No progress would've been made!" The Ice Bro tapping His foot "Now give the technology piece."

"Have you joined the Desert Side again?" The electric Bro jumped back.

"No." Harry rolled his eyes

The technology piece is in Astroy's waist bag.

Harry walked towards the electric Bro, and snatched Astroy's bag and opened it and said "A C-Class Electric...weapon? Not what I'm looking for."

"What are you doing?" Astroy wondered looking at the Ice Bro

"Snap, they tricked you." The ice Bro sighed

The door shook.

Bang bang.

"Astroy, The electric Bro isn't cute seeing you without your best friend, Ian?" Fred said literally bursting the door open

"That wasn't my fault…" the electric Bro eyed Harry.

"Astroy, I've become an army leader, the Desert Side is the best!" The Koopa Troopa sighed with a different eye color of dark red

"No! It isn't!" Harry and Astroy pointed out at the same time.

"He is now apart of our side.., and there is nothing you can do about it." Fred explaining the obvious

"Harry, should I pull out my weapon?" Astroy curiously said

The ice Bro looked at the Koopa Troopa "He has markings; not apart of the Desert Side a nice try." Harry exclaimed

"Hey, Harry the war is already started in sega land!" Snap said

"No kidding." The ice Bro said scratching his legs "If anything it's worse there than anywhere else."

The Electric Bro. Looked at the Ice Bro for a moment.

"Nice Try?! Nah, more like Good Try!" Fred said, "By the way, you suck at comebacks, and you know it!"

"Suck?" Harry questioned

There was a long pause.

"Are we going to stay here? Harry? How about that big laboratory you...uh, like." Astroy whispered "Uh…"

The ice Bro grabbed a cup and threw it at the wall.

"You're a great joker aren't you?" Fred sarcastically said

"I'm not going to take this as a joke; Ian is Astroy's best friend, it was simply an accident. Now please give it up." Harry crossed his arms quickly.

The Koopa looked around. The red eyes slowly fading.

"Fred, is it worth the trouble of a fight? Sega Land And our land is at stake. What do you do? Cause trouble among the worlds!" The Ice Bro shouted.

The electric Bro carefully crawled out of his bed and crouched.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered with slightly turning his head

"I don't know." Astroy blinked

The red eyes returned back to the unknown color it was: A bright Emerald green.

"Who are you?" Ian questioned out of the blue aiming the question at Fred.

"Ian?" The two Bros asked at the same time.

"Ian? Who is that?" The Koopa who has a hoodie on that wasn't visible before. "I'm Weston."

The two looked at each other.

"Oh yeah, no idea who you are, Ice Bro." Weston pointing out.

"I was totally sure that you were Ian," Fred said

"Only if that were to be the case, I would've already escaped from the stupid grasp, Idiot." A confident voice said

Fred fell in the following seconds.

"I'm back, I had a bit of a rude awakening, I had learned to not be an idiot for once, but I found a lost kid, his name is Weston." Ian sighed putting his left hand on the door,

The clear dark Purple eyes filled with confidence as a bald eagle.

"Ian!" The electric Bro smiled.

"Astroy!" Ian said showing his young friend part of him.

The Blue shelled Koopa stood still and said: "If it hadn't been for this Paratroopa named Mario we wouldn't have made it here."

There was a pause

The electric Bro crossed his arms "You changed quickly in a two-week span."

The ice Bro in-crossed his arms

"I'm glad you survived." Harry looked at the Koopa who is Ian.

Later that day

The electric Bro is outside the base and looking at the dark clouds

"Astroy, are you processing the fact that I have changed for the better?" Ian walking towards the electric Bro

"I'm glad for you, I think you realized that you needed to figure out what was going on…" the electric Bro

"Are you alright, Astroy?" Ian tilted his head

"I don't know, I am the only electric Bro in the world; I don't know…" The electric Bro cried

The Koopa said, "Astroy, don't give up on what you...are."

Later on

The Koopa named Weston remembered a hidden truth

Flashback: Flint's transformation

(Sega Land: Silver Hope HQ)

"What are you doing, Flint?" The Bird said

"I'm turning myself into a Koopa of some sort." Flint sighed "I cannot get an idea of what is going on the Nintendo side without going there."

The transformation started

The shell appeared and the rest happened in seconds.

"Sir, Good luck." Bird exclaimed

Flashback over

The hooded Koopa who is awake and unable to sleep got to his feet and grabbed the syringe that said: "Permanently a Koopa Troopa."

He injected the liquid into his arm.

He did this for the better.

The dead silence was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"What are you doing?" Ian bursting into the room.

"Nothing." Weston lied quickly pushing the syringe top down not caring what would happen.

"Weston?" Ian pushed

"I'm needing privacy." Weston countered

"Okay…" Ian said "Jeee… 5:30 am That's late."

The Koopa who needed privacy finished the permanent shot.

Carefully pulled the needle out of his arm and no blood came out.

The fake skin turned into bright gold scales.

The Koopa opened the door and said "What?"

The blue-shelled Koopa rolled his eyes.

"I'm confused, your skin was looking fake now they are all of a sudden real….what are you really?" Ian crossing his arms

"I used to be a hedgehog, I used to be the rescuer for sega land; I decided to be a Koopa. I'm actually happy here." Weston admitted "I was given a syringe to make me a real Koopa Troopa, I admit it. I will be real here and say: The syringe was no drug, I promise that."

Astroy was awoken by the arguing.

"Ian? Weston?" The electric Bro said sleepily

"He says he was a hedgehog and he was using some syringe or whatever to make him a Koopa Troopa." Ian sighed

The statement woke the electric Bro up quickly.

"What?!" Astroy exclaimed

"Astroy, let me explain in your room." The Koopa sighed

In Astroy's room later.

"I'm Flint," Weston admitted happily

"WHAT?!" Astroy overreacted

The electric Bro stood there in the doorway shocked.

"I'm happier here than when I was in Sega Land." Flint explained "I was given a fake scale suit that was magically put on me.

I was given a syringe that turned me permanently into a Koopa."

The room fell quiet. The rest of the Koopas plus Luigi were still asleep.

"Ian, Do you believe him?" Astroy asked Ian

"I'm confused." Ian said, "I'm not sure."

The Hooded Koopa said, "Okay, need proof?"

The electric Bro nodded

The hooded Koopa picked up a cube and threw it up into the air and the cube transformed into the Hammer that Astroy had seen when he transformed into a wolf.

The electric Bro awestruck said "Flint? How did you manage to sneak that into this world?!"

"Easy, not telling anyone." The Koopa shrugged and walked around the electric Bro.

The Koopa turned the Hammer into a cube again and put said cube back in the pocket of his hoodie.

Later that day

"Hey, Astroy?" Mario asked, "Where is Weston?" The Room went quiet.

"I don't know…" the electric Bro yawned and went to sleep

"Okay…" Mario said stretching "being a Koopa is cool." The Paratroopa admitted

The room that Mario is in is a furnished living room.

It's wide.

Bang

"Astroy!" The Paratroopa yelled

The electric Bro jumped to his feet instantaneously no longer as tired as he was.

He got curious and asked, "Uh…. what is going on?"

Mario responded, "A banging noise came from the downstairs area."

The two walked right into the downstairs area.

The electric Bro looked around.

He spotted the hammer and said "Flint!"

The Koopa looked at the stairs and said "I saw a threat! I think it looked like a dinosaur looking thing."

The electric Bro started to rub his hands together to start the friction going.

The Paratroopa asked, "Do I get any weapons or abilities?"

The hooded Koopa rolled his eyes at Mario and stated: "Be creative; use your head."

The room went quiet and with a quiet thumping noise.

"Who's there?" Snap yelled, "We won't hurt you, that is if you don't hurt us."

The room was very wide.

The room is filled with bookshelves and miscellaneous things.

The thumping noise came again

"I'll go with Flint," Astroy said out of the blue

The two made their way through the many bookshelves until they found a Yoshi.

"Ah! The desert side troops!" The Yoshi coward "Please don't hurt me…."

The hooded Koopa understood what the Yoshi was saying.

The hooded Koopa whispered to the electric Bro "I studied the Yoshi language whilst I was studying the Koopa language."

The two talked back and forth and the young Yoshi nodded slowly and scared.

The Koopa picked up the Yoshi.

Moments later

the Yoshi got bored quickly.

The two made their way towards the stairs when the stairs got blocked off.

"Uh...Crap!" The Paratroopa said

"Dang it." The Koopa yelled

The Yoshi said, "Where am I?"

"You're in a headquarter." The Koopa said pulling out his Hammer just in case of a threat appeared.

"Once next to due time..next strike." A voice said rushed

The electric Bro rubbed his hands together.

"Astroy? Are you downstairs?" Harry yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah.." Snap yelled.

A few seconds later:

"Hello, My soon to be dead friends." A familiar voice rushed.

Footsteps came towards the group.

The Koopa dropped the Yoshi and held the Hammer high.

The electric Bro looked frantically around himself.

The Paratroopa fluttered on a bookshelf.

The figure belonging to the voice was an Orange Yoshi, Fred.

"Fred!" The electric Bro shouted

The Koopa whacked The Yoshi with his hammer hard in the leg. The Yoshi fell to the ground.

The Yoshi said, "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, yeah? Why is that? My homeland is in a state of disaster due to this monstrosity plan of yours. I am not gonna stop until you stop." Flint explained, "It's uncalled for!"

"I'm proud of my boss for making the plan. I was the one who put the plan into action, not the one to make it." Fred exclaimed

The group looked at each other.

"Mario?" Luigi questioned

The door blocking the stairs broke open.

Luigi has a hammer of his own.

The Orange Yoshi was squished hard by a door slamming him down on the ground and the heavy bookshelves on top of him

The Paratroopa looked at the green man.

"M-Mario? A...Paratroopa?" Luigi stammered.

The fact hit him hard with disappointment.

The Paratroopa fluttered over to his brother.

The green man didn't care that his brother is an enemy as long as he is alive.

Later that day

The ice Bro said, "Why did you go downstairs?"

"Alerting noises." The electric Bro said.

The electric Bro went to his room.

A letter to him was on his bed.

The front read "To the headquarters of the resistance, to Astroy from his father."

the electric Bro opened it

A card is inside Snap read it "If you're reading this, Astroy, this means: that the Island of the Yoshi's has fallen, by the powers of my will, I have made you a wristband and I cannot believe that you have joined the resistance and I've heard of your two transformations and the current special Bro….I totally forgot to tell you, That you were always separated from your brother and that you were always an electric Bro."

The wristband has a two electric bolt pattern on it.

The letter made him cry.

"Dad….." The electric Bro slowed down and he put on the wristband.

The electric Bro felt the energy. But that didn't matter to him. His only parent that wasn't in a different world.

His mother traveled by magic to Sega Land.

The ice Bro put his right hand on his shell.

"I'm upset too." Harry slowly said, "At least you have me, bro."

The letter made the electric Bro angry at the same time broken, he was unaware of the situation at hand, and it made him skeptical as to how did his father manage to send the letter.

Chapter 6: Missing Troops

The electric Bro broke down in a spiral denial of the supposed death of his father.

"Astroy?" The ice Bro looking at the electric Bro's eyes that looked like he had seen dead people.

The electric Bro fell to the ground and cried in a need of support.

"Astroy, I got a very similar letter, you're not alone in this," Harry informed Astroy. "It hurts me too."

The electric Bro trying to stop crying said: "How...how would Dad send the card?"

The ice Bro admitted "I let him know...I let him know by saying that a new company would do this... but I also told him it was speculation."

The electric Bro snapped out of it and aggravated said: "You did what?!"

the ice Bro calmly stated "Again speculation this was before the resistance was sure that would happen. Please, Astroy cut me slack."

The rage faded and the electric Bro too broken started to cry.

Slightly later.

Ian walking into Astroy's room spotted the crying Astroy on his bed sitting on the edge.

"Hey...What's Wrong?" Ian said concerned "What's going on? Astroy?"

The electric Bro gave the letter to the young Koopa.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." The Koopa said sincerely "On the flip side of things, you now know you always have been an electric Bro in disguise." The Koopa placed the card on a table.

The Koopa looked at the electric Bro I'm here with you, and I will support you through this...time…"

The electric Bro stopped crying and slowly walked out of his room and stated: "Thank you, Ian."

"No problem!" Ian smiled

The electric Bro walked in the living room were Mario is next to Luigi sitting on the couch watching the news on a dusty old TV.

The electric Bro sat down on the couch.

Mario turned his head towards Snap "Eh, What's Wrong?"

"Got a letter from my father stating that it was reading the letter that he is dead and the Island of the Yoshi's was "Fallen".

I am not sure what to do." Astroy explained.

The Paratroopa said "Sorry? I am not sure what you should do honestly."

The Paratroopa laid his arms behind his head.

the electric Bro looked at his wristband and saw the time.

9:30 PM

He looked at Mario and looked at the TV at quick succession.

The Paratroopa looked confused and asked, "Everything alright?"

The electric Bro said "Uh, Yeah."

The electric Bro wasn't able to keep stable with his showing of emotions.

"Astroy, I can tell your very upset...about something." Mario looked at the sad eyes of Astroy's.

"Mario, my father...had….passed away." Astroy hesitated "I cannot explain my feelings...my mother lives in sega land, I feel like I bring trouble everywhere I go."

The electric Bro started to balling his eyes out.

The Paratroopa said "Hey, it's okay. Astroy you're one the strongest people I have ever seen."

The electric Bro smiled very weakly.

The Paratroopa added "You've already told me that you're father had passed away, I was focused on the TV. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Later that day.

The electric Bro still sitting on the couch stopped crying but, he was staring into space.

"Astroy?" Flint asked "Anyone home?"

The electric Bro didn't snap out of his current state.

"Harry, I've been trying for hours now, I think he is...broken... and his eyes are...dull... he is in his own space." Flint continued

"Astroy!" Harry yelled but to no avail "I agree to leave him be. I think it's the best thing...he needs time to recover from hearing about the death of his father."

The hooded Koopa went into Astroy's room and found the letter and read it over and over.

"... I'm not seeing the part where it states the death. It seems to ordinary." Flint curious "I think that this was a deliberate trap by the desert side."

Harry standing in the doorway the whole time And snapped "It is our Father's handwriting! I know it if my father wrote it!"

"Yo, calm down! I have seen attempt after attempt from the Desert Side trying to swap bodies or drain the energy out of victim to spy on the headquarters by making the victim staring into space." Flint started "I'm speculating that the Yoshi we saved was a spy and that's our suspect."

The ice Bro calmed down "..okay."

The room fell silent

"If you see Astroy acting a bit Weird then we know that he is well, not himself or his energy has been drained." Flint whispered to Harry "Was there any new things on his wrist that's unusual?"

"Yes, a wristband." Harry said "That was a gift from me that I forgot to give it to him. Unless The suspect swapped the wristband." The Ice Bro said quietly

The two went back into the room and saw the Yoshi with a device.

The electric Bro was transforming into a clone of the Yoshi who is trying to figure out what exactly is going on. The Yoshi is transforming into Astroy.

"Stop now!" The two yelled.

"Okay!" The Yoshi said with a voice crack

The transformation stopped and everything went back to normal.

The electric Bro snapped out of his state and saw his wristband glowing.

"I'm a former employee of the desert side! I'm only 12 years old." The Yoshi said dryly

The electric Bro asked, "Why did you try to find out what was going on."

"To try to get my job back!" The Yoshi snapped rudely.

The room fell very quietly for a moment.

"That doesn't mean. Try to transform my brother! Are you idiotic?!" The ice Bro grabbed the electric Bro who was getting energetic.

"Uh, no?" The Yoshi pointed to the Ice Bro.

The electric Bro walked out of the house and into a little crack in the rocks.

He checked himself and saw he was transforming into his Wolf form.

The transformation went by quickly and he realized he was in the Iron Hope headquarters.

"Astroy, I'm sorry that I sent you here. But someone, who has heard about the supposed death of your father, gave me this." The Bird guessed

"Astroy, It's your Mom,

The death of your father must have been a tragedy for you. I'm in the apartment on Angel Island. The apartment number is 125567. Live well, Julie the hedgehog

Ps: my number is: 68833992992222977655677."

The letter made him smile but. A war is ongoing. He really missed his mother but he needed to see his mother, at least once, to signify his existence, or rather that he is alive.

"I can call your brother and he will be transformed but you and your brother will be sent to your mother do want any friends?" The Bird asked

"Yes….I want my friends: Flint and Ian." Astroy sighed

"Ok." The Bird responded

Ring ring

Harry seemed to pick up

"Harry the ice Bro.." Harry sighed

"Hey it's the Iron Hope here and I had transformed and teleported Astroy here and you and two other people are coming to your mother's." The Bird said

The moment went by and the four were teleported and transformed instantly.

Later

Astroy was transformed back into an electric Bro.

Harry is still an ice Bro.

Flint is a hedgehog again.

Ian is still a Koopa.

The four walked to the apartment and knocked on the door.

A female hedgehog said "Astroy? Is that you?"

The electric Bro responded "Uhh, Yeah?"

The ice Bro said, "Before you say it, I am Harry."

The female hedgehog asked "Astroy? Who is this young hedgehog?"

the electric Bro responded "My friends. The hedgehog is Flint the former leader of the Iron Hope. The Koopa is Ian."

The four went into the house.

"Hey Astroy, keep your guard up, this could be a trap, set by the Desert Side." The ice Bro mentioned in a whisper

"Mm..ok," Astroy responded quickly and quietly.

The hedgehog transformed back into a Koopa and he yelled "Ah!"

The female hedgehog came running back into the room and yelled: "Is that Flint?"

The group including the Koopa looked at each other.

"Yes." The four said quickly

"So I'm Astroy and Harry's mother," Julie informed the extra guys.

"That's not what our mother would've done it!" Harry called out. "She would've introduced herself to the guests after an hour went by. Faker!"

The Koopa threw out the cube and it turned into a Hammer.

"Hey!" Astroy yelled out to the group from an upstairs area.

The group followed shortly after.

"Astroy? What is it?" The Ice Bro asked annoyed "The shaking door?"

"I will be the back force power," Flint said

"Harry? Was it my fault for this?" Astroy asked worriedly

"Absolutely not. Quite frankly it's the Desert Side's fault." Harry responded, "It's not like, you would've known better."

"It's the number 6 on the trick book, this is gonna be tricky to get out of easily, from many it's emotionally heartbreaking, it's sad really," Flint explained

The group stared at Flint for a moment.

"I'm punishing you, Astroy for your defiance!" The fake mother said firmly

Flint held his hammer tightly. The ice Bro got in his battle stance. The electric Bro continued to open the door.

Ian stood behind the electric Bro.

"Astroy, if we die, I will never forgive myself," Ian confessed

The door broke open.

The electric Bro said, "Broke it!"

The group ran down the stairs and a door materialized.

"This definitely isn't our house." Harry looking around.

The room is dark.

"How dare you go down here, sweetie." The fake mother yelled

"You are not my mother!" Astroy crying out of heartbreak.

He threw an explosive electric ball at the fake mother.

The electric ball exploded on the impact it did nothing.

The electric Bro fainted.

"Damn!" The hooded Koopa exclaimed. "You are not getting your way."

The Koopa swung his hammer and hit The fake mother and she turned into a purple Yoshi.

"You're a bunch of jokers?" The Yoshi questioned sarcastically

"I'm taking the electric one." The Yoshi said

"No, you are not!" Ian cried out jumping in the way.

The Koopa was taken instead.

The ice Bro threw an iceball and it landed on Ian.

The Koopa turned into an ice block.

The hooded Koopa ran and jumped on the cube of ice and turned around and swung his hammer once more.

"Ouch!" The Yoshi cried out in pain

Flint landed hard on the ground

the ice melted in a span of three seconds.

"You alright?" Harry called out to Flint.

"Yeah.." The Koopa breathed.

The Yoshi grabbed the Koopa and twirled around and the two merged together.

The Koopa didn't look like a Koopa. It had a shell with a body of a Yoshi.

The room became hot quickly.

The hooded Koopa was sweating badly.

"I'm a bit hungry for a Koopa snack!" The abomination roared loudly.

"Well, good luck with that." The ice Bro said slowly and falling to the ground.

The ice Bro started to melt into goo and seeped into the ground.

The same applied to the rest except for the abomination.

The next day

The electric Bro formed back into himself same applies to the rest except Flint.

The electric Bro looked around and saw the face of Mario.

"The Yoshi wants you," Mario said questioning

The electric Bro saw the slimy scales on himself.

"Why am I gooey?" Astroy asked

"I'm not sure," Mario replied

Later

The Yoshi was working on the underground laboratory.

"Astroy!" The Yoshi replied happily "I was the one to save you guys' butts."

"I'm gooey!" Astroy complained

"I'm aware." The Yoshi responded.

"I'm setting up a goo transformation for you so that way you can be gooey at will." The Yoshi said preoccupied

The electric Bro started to dry out. The scales put themselves back into place.

The electric Bro asked, "How about the rest?"

"The rest, unfortunately, has been transformed into other things. The ice Bro has turned into a fox and Flint stayed the same." The Yoshi admitted "Whilst in your gooey state you can become the thing that you touch."

The electric Bro thought about the goo and he became gooey.

He walked towards the Yoshi and he touched the Yoshi and he felt the transformation begin his shell shrunk into a saddle like. His tongue became longer and thinner. The nose became the size of a ball. The rest happened fast.

He is a red Yoshi. He said "Wow…. I am impressed."

The working female Yoshi replied "There is no catch, although you can transform back into that form, after an hour. It's 8:46 now once it becomes 9:46, you can transform back into your electric Bro self again. Nothing happens if you don't transform back or you can just think about is what you were before.."

"Ok.." Astroy replied. "So... Is the gooey state gonna be with me forever?"

The Red Yoshi thought about being an electric Bro and he transformed back into his electric Bro self.

"I'm impressed," Snap exclaimed

At that very moment, his gooey state made its way into his wristband and he saw the wristband slide a little bit with each and every movement he made.

The electric Bro asked, "Where exactly are the others?"

"Uh…" The Purple Yoshi replied, "I don't know."

The electric Bro looked at the Yoshi and he asked: "What's your name?"

"I'm Tilli." The Yoshi replied with a smile "But seriously I have no idea where the rest are."

The electric Bro asked, "How did you make us gooey?"

"Computer! The specialized program allows me to access the body and inject goo into the body." Tilli informed Astroy

"Ok. How are we going to find the others?" Snap asked, "They are my friends...just like you are my friend….how are we gonna find the others?"

"Only the sky knows how to," Tilli responded

The electric Bro started to walk back to the pathway back to his room.

"Wait!" Tilli yelled "Astroy!"

The electric Bro stopped walking and turned around.

"Yeah?" Snap looking back

"Can I become an electric Bro like you?" The Yoshi asked

"Nah, Tilli, It's hard to control the electricity inside me." Astroy informed, "Tilli, it's for the better."

"Okay…" Tilli saddened

"Astroy!" Mario the Paratroopa yelled, "I saw blackness."

"'Blackness'? What's that? The Desert Side?." Snap thought

"Tilli is this a Desert Side trap?" The electric Bro asked

"I'm not sure...they change their traps every so often...but not this often mind you. But I haven't been there long enough to know how to tell the difference...however I have been there long enough to know how to make out if it's a Desert Side employee. I know everyone there...and I can say no this is most likely not a trap." Tilli rambled on about the way she knows the traps and how she doesn't know.

The Paratroopa snapped out of the nonsense "What happened?" The Paratroopa asked coming to his senses.

"Uh…" Astroy started

"You...were...uh...Freaking us out."

The three stood there for a moment.

"Ugh, help someone...the troops are going to hurt me..help...all hell has broken loose." An innocent voice cried

"Astroy?" Tilli asked, "Earth to Astroy."

"Huh?" Snap said coming out of listening to the voice "I heard a plea, for help, it sounded like a young kid, who needs help."

The Paratroopa fiddled with his hat. He looked confused.

"Really?" Tilli questioned, "So, you are a special type of Bro, you can hear voices, you can transform into a Yoshi, What else are you?" Tilli was pulling down on her four fingers one-by-one with each thing she listed.

"I'm special. Unlike most others, I have the ability to hear voices." Astroy started to make an argument

"Hey, Astroy!" Mario interrupted "Why to argue?"

"I don't know." Snap responded "Why not? 'Cause that's how life works?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what Astroy's abilities are nothing more!" Tilli jumped into the argument

"Why?" Snap and Mario asked in unison

"I'm interested." Tilli responded innocently "I like different, it's cool! I like things that look different, work differently, it's such a phenomenon to see things work differently. Especially living beings like Astroy. He's a special type of Bro, he can hear voices. He can transform into a Yoshi, what else isn't he?"

The electric Bro put his right hand on the wall and crossed his legs.

"I don't know what I can do. Beyond what I know that I can do." Astroy admitted "To that statement you said: That's awesome. I am different for that. Thank you."

The Paratroopa walked around Snap and questioned to Tilli "So I'm Mario, the "Super A/C" button transformed me into the Paratroopa you see here. How can I transform back into my previous form?"

"Uh….I can look into that for you." Tilli responded, "I will see what I can do."

The Paratroopa smiled "Thanks."

The Paratroopa ran out of the room.

Astroy staring off into space heard.

"They are so close! Someone help." The innocent voice returned.

"Hey, Astroy?" Tilli questioned

"Hmm? Yeah?" The electric Bro snapped out of his state.

"You seem...confused..and worried." The Yoshi observed, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah, a cry for help, I keep hearing, "The troops are going to hurt me." And "They are coming." And "Help me." It's scaring me...I really want to help whoever is in need of the help they need. But I, unfortunately, don't have the vaguest idea for the location." Astroy admitted with a tear in his left eye "I really want to help, I feel like it's really important."

Tilli walked towards the electric Bro and sat down next to him "Don't you worry, I'm sure you'll figure out where the damage is going down."

"Thanks. Tilli, you're a big help." Astroy admitted

"No problem!" Tilli smiled

Back in the living room.

"Hey, Mario!" Aeo said walking through the door.

"Hey." The Paratroopa responded.

The electric Bro came out of his room and he looked at the spiked hammer Bro "Astroy!" The Hammer Bro said with a relief

"Where's Harry?" Snap asked.

"No clue." Aeo putting his hands on the door to shut it.

"Flint?" The electric Bro tried

"Flint...The new guy?" Aeo asked

"Yes," Astroy confirmed

"Er. Yeah!" The Hammer Bro said "He's outside. I think he just came back."

The electric Bro bolted to the door.

The sunlight hurt the electric Bro's eyes but he got used to it.

"F-Flint?" Astroy asked

"Huh? Astroy?" Flint asked

"Yeah?" Snap asked again

The electric Bro started to shut the door and walk to the hooded Koopa who is not gooey or anything.

"Hey, Astroy!" The Koopa smiled "I made it out with only my hammer and my skill. I saw you melt into the ground. I, unfortunately, had to kill the abomination. I'm sorry... self-defense."

"Ian is dead is that what you're getting at?" Astroy asked

"Unfortunately Yes." The Koopa hesitated "I'm very sorry, Astroy, I had to."

He started to break down and cry out of pain and sorrow.

"It's okay, you had to, it hurts a lot, if my father's death has taught me anything, It's moving on slowly and be strong." Astroy started "Flint, it wasn't that you wanted to, I know you enough to know that you are rescuer and protector for your friends and family, and I'm sure it pained you to even have to kill somebody who was forced into a merged transformation."

"You're right." Flint admitted and stopped crying "I'm not the one to kill, I'm one to rescue and protect. I never would've wanted to kill anyone unless myself was in danger or one of my friends were in danger."

The electric Bro said, "I'm sure Ian would've wanted you to protect yourself and everyone else, he would've given the go ahead."

"Really?" Flint questioned

"I know Ian, he would've wanted what you had to do," Astroy said

The Koopa got to his feet and he looked at Astroy and said: "Man, you've changed quick."

To be continued.


	2. Dup

Quick-Slide: Down with the islands

Chapter 1: A adventure unfolds

A young Yoshi who goes by the name of Astroy.. he is a 12-year-old boy who is always not giving up. He is a four-spiked Yoshi and he is an Aqua Green color.

"Astroy!" A voice called

Astroy looked out his window.

"Yeah?" The Yoshi said in a skeptical tone

The other Yoshi is Astroy's father

"Fred…" Another Yoshi said.

"Fred?" Astroy said surprised.

The hot air of summer and the beach and the desert that Astroy lives.

Fred the Orange colored Yoshi came running up two flights of stairs to get to Astroy's Room

"Astroy...can I ask a favor?" Fred said abruptly coming into Astroy's room and panting.

"Can you not, open the door like that please." The 12-year-old Yoshi said, "And what favor?"

The Yoshi staring into the horizon whilst listening to Fred.

"Astroy, I know you don't have the usual abilities of us Yoshi do...but a thing has come up in the news," Fred said coming up to the aqua green Yoshi.

Astroy's room is a tiny little room that has a desk with pencils and a single chair with a stack of books and a bed.

The orange Yoshi put his hands on Astroy's shoulder.

"What has popped up into the media?" Astroy said jumping quickly out of the way. "I heard you!"

Astroy's eyes are a crystal blue color.

He can't "flutter jump" like any other Yoshi can do and the flutter jump is a multi-jump in a sense.

Astroy doesn't have a long sticky tongue like all the other Yoshi.

"What News?" The Aqua green Yoshi repeated getting impatient

"Okay! The Island we inhabit is sinking. I think you should think hard and quickly about a decision." Fred said walking out of the house-apartment hybrid.

"The island we inhabit is sinking. What? Egg Island is huge…" the Yoshi thought out loud

The Next day

(Location: Beach harbor)

"Astroy! Bud!" A Purple Yoshi said shouting standing in chest high water.

"Hey, Ian," Astroy said board sitting on the sand

"What's botherin' you Astro?" Ian said coming closer to the Aqua Green Yoshi.

"Have you heard of the Island sinking?" Astroy responded quickly. Astroy's eyes immediately locked on Ian's eyes.

There was a long pause.

The purple Yoshi looked at the sky then back at Astroy. Ian walked and sat next to Astroy's left.

"Er...Yeah." Ian said quietly.

The ground started to split into halves.

"How ironic is the timing of you to mention something about the Island sinking." Ian focusing on the ground.

"But I had no idea about the ground splitting apart and sinking. Fred mentioned this to me of all people." Astroy said panicking. "AGH! Fred why?"

Astroy punched the soft sand.

Ian got up and walked towards Astroy.

The purple Yoshi said, "Let me get this straight, Fred talked to you about this hypothetical situation, that just so happens now."

The two Yoshi looked each other for a second and the Island split into eighths.

"Hey, Astroy, So I've heard Fred mention that you have no long sticky tongue. Is it true?" Ian said trying to distract himself from panicking.

"Are you kidding me? Yes, I'm not normal, but Ian..we might die in a matter of time!" Astroy said looking at the water rising.

Astroy got to his feet.

"Astroy, you're wearing Koopa shoes...or something like that." Ian pointed out

"I don't care... about the clothing I'm wearing, Ian," Astroy said looking around.

A hologram of an unidentifiable person came on screen "Within twenty-six days the whole Island will sink and I will have to never see the Yoshi race and the stupid Island again."

the hologram disappeared instantly.

The two stood for a long four moments.

"Hey, Astroy-" Ian said Looking at the Aqua green Yoshi

"Shut it...I'm feeling something." Astroy interrupted Ian. Astroy put a hand out for a moment and fell to the ground kneeling.

The aqua green Yoshi felt fear and a strange feeling of Accomplishment of evil.

The Aqua green Yoshi said in a shaky tone "...Ian...what I felt was Fear of our race and Evil Accompaniment."

Astroy got to his feet slowly.

"Are you feelin' alright?" Ian said stupidly

"What did I just say?!" Astroy snapped out of frustration. Astroy walked towards the slowly sinking neighboring island. "This is nonsense!"

Ian said, "Hey I found a cave."

"Why?!" Astroy said crying whilst trying to stop himself

The aqua green Yoshi walked back towards Ian.

"You said you found a cave?" Astroy sighed frustratedly.

"Yes?" Ian said stupidly

"You don't say…." Astroy said looking at the sky. A long silence abruptly and rain started heavily.

"What's happening, Astro?" Ian said looking at the confused Young aqua green Yoshi.

"Rain, heavy rain…" Astroy said throwing himself on the sand.

The harbor was pretty much gone by High Noon was around.

"Look! A real cave!" Astroy pointed with his pointer finger.

Yoshi (including Astroy) have four fingers.

Ian said, "Where?" He fell unconscious from what appeared to be nothing at all.

Astroy said "You've gotta be kidding me…" he looked at the harbor bridge.

Astroy walked slowly towards the bridge "Fred...he warned me about this incident a day beforehand….Why would he do this?"

He looked at the water. "I don't look too different than the other Yoshi…" he said to himself

He heard a noise behind him.

"Astroy, you know what I need to do?" A distinctive voice said

"Fred?" The Aqua green Yoshi said slowly turning around.

"Answer my question!" Fred said

"Er...What? Did you have to do?" The young Yoshi said skeptically

"I had to kill your parents for the Island to sink," Fred said smiling evilly.

"Wait...what does my parents have to do with the Island sinking?" said Astroy confused

"Figure it out." The Orange Yoshi said walking closer to the aqua green Yoshi.

"Hey? Why are you coming closer to me?" Astroy said

The orange Yoshi said, "Remember when I said that you don't have the normal Yoshi abilities?"

Astroy fell to the ground. "Y...Yes.." The uncomfortable Astroy said looking at the orange Yoshi.

"I found out, you are descendent of the old Koopa race." The orange Yoshi said

"The what?" The aqua green Yoshi said looking at the water below. "Also back off."

The Personal space invader Yoshi backed off.

"I'll give you this little necklace." The orange Yoshi said quietly and he walked towards the young Yoshi.

The aqua green Yoshi placed the necklace on his neck.

The orange Yoshi walked out of sight quickly.

The Yoshi felt Fire course through him. The aqua green Yoshi's head reshaped itself to a Koopa head.

The aqua green Yoshi also gained a blue shell and everything else changed.

the Fire Bro said "What?" Astroy said his voice didn't change.

The unconscious Ian woke up "AGH!"

The Fire Bro said, "It's me, Astroy."

The Fire Bro retained the crystal blue eyes except for its slightly more cyan color.

The purple Yoshi said "Astroy, Why are you a Koopa thing?"

A helmet materialized instantly on Astroy's head.

The Fire Bro said, "Uh, Fred gave me a necklace that apparently transformed me."

The Fire Bro found the necklace and took it off.

He instantly turned back into a Yoshi.

"It's not permanent at least." The aqua green Yoshi added to his sentence

The purple Yoshi said, "If we want to get out of here we minus well swim."

The aqua green Yoshi said, "Well I never thought you would instantly stop being weird."

The aqua green Yoshi looked at the Purple Yoshi with a look.

The aqua green heard a voice "The Koopa Troop is waiting for you."

The aqua green Yoshi said "Fred or whoever is trying too hard to convince me into joining the bad side."

The purple Yoshi put his hands on Astroy's saddle.

The aqua green Yoshi looked at the water.

The purple Yoshi said, "I can swim in the water, I think I'm the first Yoshi to swim."

The aqua green Yoshi looked around the area. It was getting increasingly smaller.

"Uh...Ian?" The Aqua green Yoshi said

"Yeah?" Ian responded quickly

"We've got a problem." The Aqua green Yoshi said

"I get it Island sinking." The Purple Yoshi said grabbing the aqua green Yoshi into the water

"Ah! It's cold." Astroy shouted

"Hey, I'm trying to save your butt!" The purple Yoshi jabbing his pointer finger into Astroy's stomach.

"Wave! A huge one too." The aqua green Yoshi said.

The wave came quickly and everything for the two Yoshi went black.

Chapter 2: Underground city

"I'm sure the Fire Bro will survive a tidal wave, you dingus!" A female voice said sarcastically.

"Ugh.." The Fire Bro said complaining in pain.

"Hey you're crush is awake." Another voice said.

For the Fire Bro, his vision is hazy.

Astroy shook his head.

His vision came back into focus.

"Hey there! You were on the beach. Knocked out cold." A female Yoshi said

"I was?" Astroy said

"Yes, you were." The female Yoshi said

"My name is Astroy." The Fire Bro said.

"Adorable name you have." The Yoshi said

"I'm Jesse." The Yoshi said.

"Jesse Canada Fletcher! I told you not to adopt a Koopa Troop member." A booming mother said

"I saved a life! I promise I'm not lying! I dropped the whole adopting a Koopa Troop member thingy!" Jesse said

"Hey, you Fire Bro!" The mother said

Astroy looked up at the mother.

"I'm incredibly sorry for my daughter who saved your troubled life." The mother said assuming Astroy's life.

"I'm not actually apart of this 'Koopa Troop' thing, it's a long story." The Fire Bro said

"Sorry. Please get out." The mother said

Later

The Fire Bro was scolded at because he was paralyzed by the screaming mother.

The Fire Bro found out the necklace was gone.

"I'm a Fire Bro...f..forever." The Fire Bro said realizing the implications.

The Fire Bro looked around to see the Purple Yoshi.

The Fire Bro grabbed the purple Yoshi.

The Fire Bro made it up the beach and sat down on the beach floor.

He put the Yoshi on the sand.

"A..Astroy?" The Purple Yoshi said waking up.

"Ian." The Fire Bro said falling onto the sand.

The Fire Bro said, "I lost my necklace and I'm still a Fire Bro."

The two looked at each other for a while.

The two got up and walked towards the water.

The Purple Yoshi said, "Wouldn't you feel the 'Fire' be gone?" The Yoshi looked at the relatively small Fire Bro.

Before the transformation, the Fire Bro was 4'3 feet and now he shrunk to 3'4 feet.

The Fire Bro said "don't worry about that. I'm sure I'll be fine...of course, I have no idea what a usual Fire Bro would feel when in water."

The two looked at each other and the Fire Bro said: "Wait…" The Fire Bro looked at the water and continued "We aren't on Egg Island."

The purple Yoshi blinked and said, "So...essentially what we were doing was useless."

The Fire Bro turned around and crossed his arms and said "No! Ian look we have to save the island, I ain't giving up on the island nor will I stop."

"Astro, Why did you jump to the conclusion that I was giving up on the Island? You know, the one we both care about," said Ian walking towards the frustrated Fire Bro.

The Fire Bro said "Sorry." He turned around to the water and said: "I guess being a Fire Bro is hard, I guess."

The purple Yoshi said, "You know what I have something for you."

The Fire Bro didn't realize that the purple Yoshi's belly was slightly pushed outwards.

"Wait, your belly is pushed out a bit." The Fire Bro said looking at the stomach of Ian's.

The purple Yoshi laid an egg.

The egg hatched.

The necklace appeared.

The Fire Bro put on the necklace.

He transformed back into a Yoshi again.

"Thank you, Ian." The Aqua green Yoshi said

He is still the same size he was when he was a Fire Bro.

The purple Yoshi said, "So You Have to do something in return."

The aqua green Yoshi said "And? What's this thing you want me to do?"

The purple Yoshi said "Eat water until you cannot drink anymore. And it has to be this water."

The aqua green Yoshi started to drink water it tasted like salt.

The Yoshi started to feel kicking in his head.

The Yoshi kept drinking water.

The purple Yoshi said, "Stop!"

The Yoshi stopped and swallowed the water he has in his mouth.

He has a bunch of water in his body.

The purple Yoshi said, "Are you ok?"

The aqua green Yoshi said "Yeah. Suppressing I don't have to go pee."

The purple Yoshi said "No need to share."

The aqua green Yoshi returned to drinking water and he stopped by 12:34 PM

"Okay Astroy, listen I want you to keep drinking water," Ian said

The aqua green Yoshi continued to drink water.

Later on

The aqua green Yoshi was so full of water.

The purple Yoshi said "Good. So spit on me."

The aqua green Yoshi did so.

The purple Yoshi grabbed his sticky tongue and pulled a piece of it and put it in the aqua green Yoshi's mouth.

The water inside the aqua green Yoshi stored inside of his saddle thing.

"Astroy try sticking out your tongue!" Ian said far away.

The aqua green Yoshi did so and it hurt too much. It launched but it wasn't sticky.

The purple Yoshi said, "Where did all the water go?"

The aqua green Yoshi said "I don't know. Why did make me drink so much water?"

The purple Yoshi said, "I don't know."

The aqua green Yoshi heard a voice "Help!"

It was hurried and sounded very injured.

The aqua green Yoshi was sent to the ground.

"Hey, Astroy!" The Purple Yoshi said

"Ian...I heard a voice calling for help." Astroy said weakly

"Astroy, grab my hand." A harsh voice said

The aqua green Yoshi was picked up.

Later that day

The aqua green Yoshi woke up.

He saw he was skinned.

Blood everywhere.

He saw there is a shell and sunny yellow scale suit.

He was a fake Koopa Troopa.

He heard a voice from the outside "I hear him awake.

"Hey, little guy. I thought you would like to be a boomerang Koopa." An abomination said

"Er..no thanks," Astroy said

"Too bad!" The abomination said.

A liquid was shoved into Yoshi's mouth and down his body to his stomach.

He felt the shell merged into his body and the scaley bodysuit forced itself into his body. To make it his body.

A helmet also materialized on his head.

The Koopa boomerang Bro said, "Turn me back!"

The Koopa realized that the abomination is a Paratroopa Fire Bro

The Paratroopa said, "Grab him, boys."

The other Hammer Bro And Ice Bro.

Grabbed him and the Paratroopa said, "I promise you that I will give you something special for you I will give you special wings for you to become whatever you used to be."

The poem that was spoken was probably false.

Four different things were shoved down the poor Boomerang Koopa's throat.

All the artificial stuff became real in a matter of seconds.

The boomerang Koopa tried to speak but he soon realized he is speaking Koopa.

The ice Bro snuck a pill in the Koopa's throat.

He tried speaking and he could.

"Thank you?" The boomerang Koopa said

He instantly felt a sharp pain in his shell.

Two bloody things popped out of his shell.

Wings.

The Boomerang Paratroopa is in incredible pain from all the changes happening at once.

The wings were finished making itself quickly.

He looked at the door and opened it.

A boomerang was given to him by a Hammer Bro.

He looked at the other room beside his own room.

A purple Yoshi was sleeping and a mechanical arm started skinning the poor kid.

"Ian...being a Koopa or whatever is probably a bad thing." The Paratroopa boomerang Bro thought.

The aqua green shelled boomerang Paratroopa Bro felt his necklace.

He instantly turned back into a Yoshi.

The four Bros looked instantly at the sight.

"Hey, Astroy, you are not a Yoshi… truth be told, I'm your brother." The ice Bro said

"Then how did I end up on the Egg Island?" Astroy said

The Ice Bro touched the Yoshi who didn't feel the cold four fingers are.

"I'm gonna tell you the straight up truth, bro. You were born in a house, I forget where it was, for some strange reason you were a Koopa but the doctors had other plans." The Ice Bro said The ice Bro took the necklace off Yoshi's neck.

the aqua green Yoshi nodded

"The Doctor somehow, I am seriously telling you the truth Astroy. The doctor turned you into a Yoshi that had no normal abilities, nothing. Now seeing you grown up and the lonely look in your eyes tell you are well, lonely. I missed you, Bro." The ice Bro said hugging the aqua green Yoshi crying of happiness.

"Are you sure that I am your brother?" Astroy said

The Hammer Bro took a blood sample.

Later

"He is no joke; your brother." The nurse Hammer Bro said

The aqua green Yoshi looked confused

The aqua green Yoshi looked at the ice Bro and the ice Bro said "Astroy, no matter what you say even if it's false a blood sample from me is already in you. Due to miscommunication, you were wrongly skinned."

The aqua green Yoshi said, "What's Up with you skinning people?"

"I don't know my friends have a weird fetish." The ice Bro said dryly

"Astroy, this is no trick, I promise, Do you want to be a Bro or Koopa, Paratroopa? Please, it doesn't matter what you say. It doesn't feel right." The ice Bro said

The house they are in is In an ungrounded city.

"I'm going to let you decide." The aqua green Yoshi said with a slight happy tone

"Since the Boomerang Bro And ice Bro species along with the Hammer Bro how about…" the ice Bro said

the aqua green Yoshi saw the ice Bro walk off.

The aqua green Yoshi looked in a closet.

Shells. The aqua green Yoshi thought

The Ice Bro said, "Bro...Take this shell it's a Ice Bro shell."

The aqua green Yoshi said, "Can I change back?"

The Ice Bro said "no."

The shell was given to the aqua green Yoshi.

"I'm going to throw an ice ball at you." The Ice Bro said

The ice Bro missed and hit an outlet

The electricity hit the aqua green Yoshi and he was knocked out.

He woke up to The ice Bro next to him.

The aqua green Yoshi saw the shell right next to him.

"Are you ok little bro?" The ice Bro said

"I don't know.." the aqua green Yoshi said pained

He tried moving to his feet but every movement made sparks of electricity move around him.

He eventually got up.

The aqua green Yoshi said, "I'm fine."

The ice Bro said look dull orange scales are taking over your body.

The ice Bro quickly put the shell with an aqua green colored middle.

The Shell sped up the transformation somehow.

The electricity inside the unidentifiable Bro stopped sparking every time he made a movement.

His eye color changed from a little blue to silver color

His shoes changed to boots and the colors were purple until now were they are blue and yellow.

"Welcome back Bro." The ice Bro said

Astroy said, "Do you work for Fred the orange Yoshi?"

The ice Bro said "Nope, we are actually against him. We do not care for his misdeeds, I personally dropped out of middle school to stop him from becoming more "Powerful" as he puts it."

The ice Bro handed a black and yellow helmet to the unknown Bro.

The Bro put on the helmet.

The ice Bro also handed out leather gloves to Astroy.

The Bro put on the gloves.

"Wanna try out your new abilities? I'm actually excited to see the new abilities you have." The ice Bro said, "by the way my name is: Harry."

The aqua green shelled Bro looked to his left and saw an odd door.

The two made it to a metal door.

"Here's the training room," Harry said with a smirk on his face

The unidentifiable bro stepped inside the training room. He and Harry are safely locked inside the training room.

The ice Bro said, "Make a throwing motion and something should come out of your dominant hand."

Astroy made a throwing motion and a ball of electricity came to a white target and destroyed it in two seconds.

"Woah!" The ice Bro said impressed

"What Bro-am I?" The ? Bro said confused.

The ice Bro said "A new type of Bro: I'm calling it Electric Bro."

The Electric Bro said, "How am I a new type of Bro?"

Harry said "Your Power: The Electric Energy Ball. Made a hole in my wall but Astroy, you were meant to be a Koopa or Paratroopa or Better yet a Bro."

The Electric Bro smiled happily. he agrees with Harry's statement.

"Before all of this, I heard that our parents were sacrificed to make the disaster happen!" Astroy said to Harry in a worried tone.

The ice Bro said "It's sadly true, I didn't know you were going to be a new Bro, but still Yeah. Our parents definitely died." Harry said unlocking the door.

The Electric Bro started to cry.

The 12-year-old didn't know anything about the past or he had a depressed brother.. he only had his dad who he didn't show any part of his dinosaur body.

The ice Bro grabbed the crying Astroy and pulled him out of the training room.

"Hey, Before you settle on revenge towards Fred, revenge is never the answer! I go for a conversation or something." Harry said holding both arms of the electric Bro.

"Okay, my friend Ian in the skinning room is he forever whatever he is?" Astroy said moving on

A Koopa Troopa came towards the newly transformed Bro

"Is that you Astroy, the guy in boots." The Koopa said

"Yes, Ian." The electric Bro said sadly.

"Hey, we are in no rush little brother." The ice Bro said taking the helmet off of Astroy's head.

The electric Bro stopped crying.

"The Fire Bro And others are fake except for the Hammer Bro who is in the attic," Harry said

The Electric Bro said, "is there a bedroom for us?"

The ice Bro said, "For you Yes I have a guest one in the living room area."

Chapter 3: Dreamed off

The Electric Bro couldn't get to sleep his electricity was keeping him up.

"The Island you live on is going to sink," Astroy repeated the second time.

The ice Bro opened the door to Astroy's room "I heard you resisting a line from something."

The electric Bro said "It's a line that's from Fred, he said, "The Island you live on is going to sink and I'll never have to see the stupid Yoshi race nor the Egg shaped island." I cannot get that outta my mind."

The ice Bro said, "I have gotten a letter similar to that."

The electric Bro took his helmet and boots and gloves off.

Astroy said "I cannot get to sleep. Probably due to my electricity in my body being so active."

The ice Bro said, "Relax." The ice Bro slammed the door shut

The electric Bro fell asleep quickly a good 4 hours later.

The time is 2:89 Am in the Island that the four are in.

Astroy's dream

"Fred! Well done you are so successful!" A deep voice said

"We are literally a tenth of the way there," Fred said looking at a hologram.

Dream end

"Astroy!" The young Koopa said shaking the electric Bro

"What?" Astroy said sleepily

The electric Bro got up and put on his gloves and helmet. He looked around him and saw the exact same layout as his room back at the Egg Island.

The two went to the lobby.

"Hey, Astroy," Harry said

The electric Bro said, "I had a vivid dream about Fred and another guy."

The Ice Bro said "Yeah?"

"It's about a deep voice guy congratulating Fred for successfully flooding a portion of Egg Island!" Astroy said surprised

"Dreams are false you know that right?" The Ice Bro said

"Yes, But I don't think something like this is "false", Harry, it has to be more than a dream." The electric Bro said

"Astroy, it's probably nothing." The ice Bro said hitting a button that increased the three.

the three went down.

"Astroy, your name is probably a mistake, Can I call you: "Snap"? Is that fine?" Harry said through a hidden microphone.

"Sure...But…...where are we going?" Astroy said.

The electric Bro looked at the stone walls passing by slowly

"How slow is this tube thing?" Ian said impatiently

No one said anything for a while.

"Well after we hit a floor. There are four paths. I am the only one who can know the code to let us down to the underground city." Harry said explaining the situation.

The three landed on a circle pad.

"Ooh, What does "CDFJ" Do?" Ian said worriedly

"You better of not pressed that-" Harry said looking to his right "Snap, you should probably get him."

The electric Bro said, "Well How all the buttons on mine are greyed out!"

The ice Bro said "Crap!" The floor started to crack.

"Harry! The floor is cracking!" Snap said

The electric Bro started to panic.

"Great. A forty foot drop. That's gonna kill ya!" The ice Bro said pointing at the electric Bro

Astroy started to free fall and he sped up and before he knew it he landed safely on the dirt.

He made a tiny shockwave.

The ice Bro came next to the electric Bro.

"How did you survive?" The ice Bro asked

"I..I don't know.." Snap breathed

The city was close.

"The Koopa Troop is waiting for you Astroy "Snap" Under search." The voice said dryly

The electric Bro said, "A voice said the Koopa Troop is waiting for me." The young electric Bro sat down on the ground.

"Snap, you know that whoever is speaking is trying to change your mind," Harry said quickly.

The electric Bro tilted his head.

Astroy got to his feet and looked ahead.

A metal sound chimed and made a slamming sound.

"Snap, this way." The ice Bro said pointing at a building.

Electric Bro stood still and said, "What's the purpose of me being an 'electric Bro'?"

His voice was on a pitch that is not his.

The Ice Bro snatched the left hand of the electric Bro and ran off towards the building.

Chapter 4: Grand Time

The two made it to the building.

"What happened?" Snap said confused.

"You passed out," Harry said standing next to the bed that Astroy is in.

"Harry, it's great seeing you after your building of this awesome Mini Resistance Group you made." An elderly male Koopa said hugging the Ice Bro. "Who is this young fellow?"

The Ice Bro responded "Astroy, my lost brother. Even though his blood apparently it was rewritten to show the opposite. The doctors wanted to screw with the family tree. So, in short, my lost brother."

The elderly Koopa said "Astroy...weird name."

The electric Bro got up and said "Hi?"

The ice Bro said, "That's your Great Great Grandfather."

Later

Snap said, "So...what do you speculate on what is going to happen?"

"Well, Astroy, you are a one of Kind, quite literally." The elderly Koopa said

"What's your name?" The electric Bro said

"Carl." The elderly Koopa said

The two left.

The electric Bro said, "Tell me the exact truth, Harry!"

"I've been telling you the exact truth." The Ice Bro said looking at the dead center of the electric bro's silver eyes.

The town was full of Koopas, Yoshi and Paratroopas And Hammer Bros

"Hey, Harry!" A Hammer Bro with a spiked helmet said: "I haven't seen you for years."

"Building a resistance is hard work with only two people." The Ice Bro said

"Who is this young one here?" The Hammer Bro said

"Astroy; I call him Snap. He is my lost brother!" Harry said looking at the Electric Bro

"Is he a Hammer Bro or Ice, Fire, Sledge?" The Hammer Bro said

"A special new type: Electric Bro, The first of his kind," Harry said

"So, Astroy, Are you happy with having to be the first of your kind?" The Hammer Bro said smiling

The electric Bro stopped and faced the Hammer Bro "Er...Yeah. I'm learning the abilities I may have."

The Hammer Bro said, "The name is: Ace!"

"Harry, I heard that." The Hammer Bro said

"...Huh." The ice Bro said

The electric Bro felt a power "One is gained once is dead." The mysterious voice said

"Astroy? Astroy?!" The Ice Bro said

The electric Bro said, "Over here!"

The ice Bro said, "Are you alright?"

The gates that the two are near are dangerously deadly with electricity and fire fused together.

Later that day

"I'm worried about Ian." The electric Bro said sitting on the floor with his helmet and boots next to him.

"Ian...he went to sector 467HR." The ice Bro said

"Aeo!" The ice Bro called

"What?" Aeo said wide awake

"Take Astroy here to sector 467HR please!" Harry said

The electric Bro put on his boots and gloves on and the two were teleported.

The electric Bro looked around "Astroy...I was teleported to the wrong sector." The Fire Bro said through a microphone.

"Astroy. The Yoshi." Fred said walking towards the electric Bro.

"I'm not a Yoshi!" Snap said with confidence

He suddenly got angry and threw an electric energy ball and hit the orange Yoshi square in the face.

Everything went black for the electric Bro and Fred.

Astroy's dream

"Sir, The Orange Yoshi has lost, by a yellow ball of energy." A Paratroopa said

"Great." A deep voice said

"I'm not gonna let the resistance get to the point of victory!" The deep voice said.

The electric Bro is invisible to the two but he has an idea.

He has no idea what he is doing but

He snapped and pointed at the Paratroopa next to the one talking to the shady guy

And he suddenly was in control of the Paratroopa.

His dream was cut off.

End dream

The electric Bro woke up to see he is in bed.

But he is a Paratroopa.

Maybe it's a visual oddity.

"Astroy!" The Ice Bro said

His vision came into focus

"Hmm?" The Electric Bro said

"Let's go!" The ice Bro said

Chapter 5: Go figure...

The electric Bro said "I had another dream about the Fred and the other guy. There were two flying Koopas and I took control over one and saw what it saw."

The ice Bro said "Really?"

"Yes," Astroy said

The electric Bro tried the move he did in his dream. It doesn't work.

"I tried doing what I did in my dream.." The electric Bro said disappointed

The electric Bro said, "Do you have any Koopa friends?"

The ice Bro replied, "No, any of them that I had swapped to the Desert side; the team we are trying to take down."

The electric Bro said, "Take me there."

"It's not a good idea," Harry said

"Hey, I Made it out finally," Ian said

the electric Bro tried the move it failed.

"The heck?" Ian said.

The Electric Bro stood in his position to take over the Koopa Troopa even after he tried.

The Koopa said, "What were you trying to do?"

The Electric Bro said "Nothing…"

"Snap, You are trying to do something that you can probably only achieve by doing it in your dreams," Harry said walking past the Electric Bro

The Electric Bro realized that he is an Electric Bro even though he was doing his Electric Moves.

The Koopa said "What? Is going on here?"

The Electric Bro said, "Something that I achieved in my dream."

The Koopa said "Really now? I bet you are gonna eventually give up?"

The Koopa's eyes twinkled with the reflection of the lights

The Koopa said, "Just Joking."

The Electric Bro said "Harry… are you gonna try doing something to the….Desert Side?"

The Electric Bro looked towards the Ice Bro at the Training Room.

"Nah...the problem is... I don't have the exact location of the FORKS...the desert side….I have no actual way of getting any process done." The Ice Bro said slowly "Sorry."

He went back into the Training Room and shot Ice balls out of his left hand

The Electric Bro has an idea that he would get to the town and ask around.

The Koopa said "Astroy?"

"What, Ian?" Astroy said quietly

"Why are you standing at the elevator thing for?" The young Koopa said

"I'm gonna go to the town." whispered the Electric Bro

Later after the ride

"Uh….Astroy?" Ace said curiously

"Yeah?" The Electric Bro said

"How did you slip by your brother?" The Hammer Bro said

The Electric Bro looked straight at the Blue helmet of the Hammer Bro And said: "What are you talking about?"

The Hammer Bro said "Nevermind…"

The area is rocky with lava in the distance.

The Hammer Bro said, "You Really wouldn't want to know…"

The Hammer Bro said, "Astroy, you know how much you mean to the Ice Bro?"

The Electric Bro never really thought about the subject matter and said: "I don't really know…"

The Hammer Bro revealed The answer "Zero. You mean absolutely nothing to the Ice Bro."

"I care about this young one!" The ice Bro Out of nowhere

"Yeah, only for his abilities to sink the island of the Yoshi." The Hammer Bro said slyly.

"WHAT?!" Snap Yelled loudly

"Astroy…." The Ice Bro said, "that is not true."

The Electric Bro said, "You lied to me and you kept saying that You were on the desert side….and what does FORKS mean?"

The ice Bro said "Fire only relay clawed center. I don't remember what it actually means."

The Hammer Bro said "The acronym was actually FOAT...meaning 'Friends Only Are Temporary' funny how I remember all of this and you are the supposed 'Resistance' leader? Astroy should be the one!"

the electric Bro eyed the Ice Bro

The electric Bro said "Why? Why lie to me?!"

The Ice Bro said "Oh, what I actually I tricked you into thinking in you were my brother so that way you would do my stuff so this is I would call: Placebo Tricks. The syringe was filled with water and red dye and ketchup."

The Hammer Bro said, "You are full of dirty tricks aren't ya?"

The Hammer Bro threw a Hammer at the ice Bro

The electric Bro threw an electric ball before it exploded on the Ice Bro

The ice Bro said "I figured out what you were actually...the information was terribly obvious...you weren't a Yoshi...to being with...something was off...you seemed to be pretty energetic... but calm...at the same time...but in reality you are my brother...that part is actually true though….I'm not joking….anyway." The ice Bro collapsed on the ground

the Koopa broke a window

"Hey...you can at least trust me, right? Astroy?" The Koopa yelled giving a thumbs up. "I'm trapped….I'm smelling smoke or something."

"I got him!" Aeo said switching to the real resistance and helping out

The electric Bro said, "I feel weak."

The blue hammer Bro said, "That's because you are a mixture of all the Bro species put into one."

The electric Bro said, "That literally has nothing to do with me not feeling weak."

the Hammer Bro said, "Well I was trying to lighten the mood by joking."

"Oh, Harry, how I dusted off, he is no longer a problem, disable his evil side." The voice said evilly super quietly

He was so quiet that Astroy could not hear him.

Later on

The four including the unconscious Ice Bro walked the dark red dirt towards a castle

The Ice Bro said, "What happened?"

His voice changed from a somewhat deep to a younger one.

"Where am I?" The Ice Bro said sweating

"You're on an adventure," Aeo said eyeing the Ice Bro mysteriously

"Oh, Aeo." The Ice Bro said, "What is up?"

"Hey, you're back, bud...It's about time." said the Fire Bro.

The group halted at a bridge at were they saw a shadowy figure with a horse and another figure.

"Let's go, Luigi." An Italian-like voice said

Quick-Slide: Part 2: An Adventure Continues:

Chapter 5: Go figure….part II

"Come on Luigi...This horse is incredibly inpatient." said the shadowy figure on a horse on a bridge

The electric Bro said, "Wait…" The Electric Bro put his four-fingered hand up

The electric Bro is on one knee grabbing on a medium size rock looking over it.

"Astroy!" A voice said, "We are in a bit of a hurry."

The electric Bro turned his body towards the voice

The location that the four (Ace the Fire Bro, Aeo the Spiked Helmet Hammer Bro, Astroy And Harry the Ice Bro) are in a volcano-like place where there are fire and lava.

The voice belonged to a Fire Bro,

"Oh, hi, Ace." The electric Bro said looking down at the dark brown ground

"Mario, I want you to give me a chance to ride the horse," Luigi said

The Fire Bro said, "Is that why you said 'Wait'?" Ace walked towards the young Electric bro

"Ace!" Harry said, "Just because I'm no longer apart of the Desert side doesn't mean be rude to little Astroy." Harry walked towards the Fire Bro

The electric Bro's silver eyes widened

"Harry, you were a spy for the Desert side?!" Astroy said

"...Yes….But I was trying to break free from the bad side... I wasn't gonna let you join the bad side, Astroy." The Ice Bro said

The electric Bro said "Crap! Ian!"

"... I locked him in….whoops." Harry said laughing nervously

"Okay, Luigi. I'm going ahead and check out what's around here." Mario said

"Bowser's minions." Mario said "A lot of them."

The man has a white long sleeve shirt with red overalls.

"I'm gonna burn them," Mario said after a few minutes

The Hammer Bro with a spiked helmet threw a hammer and missed.

Mario threw a fireball at Astroy and Astroy quickly jumped on the rock right beside a cliff. That would lead the electric Bro to his death.

The ice Bro threw an iceball at the fire shooting man.

The iceball missed by an inch.

"This guy is an expert," Aeo said adjusting his helmet

The electric Bro looked at the man who is Mario.

Mario said, "I give up."

The group looked at each other except for Astroy.

The electric Bro noticed that the rock was falling.

Then he heard rushing footsteps

"I gotcha little guy!" Mario said grabbing the electric Bro by the wrist.

The man smiled and pulled the electric Bro up on the ground safely.

"You look special," Mario said

The electric Bro looked around and said "Thanks?"

The man said "I can't understand your language. I'll be honest and say that I only hear noises from you guys, but yours isn't as annoying as your friends are."

The electric Bro can understand Mario…

The electric Bro tried speaking again "Thanks?"

The man said "Uh...I still don't understand your language. How about this, I'll stay with you guys?"

"Mario, wait for me!" Luigi said getting off the horse and running

Later that day at night

"Harry, we don't even know the guy, we can't just assume he is against us and I highly doubt he knows anything about the desert side, plus we cannot understand his language." Ace said to Harry

"I don't trust him, even if we can't understand his language," Harry said

The group has set up a camp inside a hidden cavern that is Underground And large.

the electric Bro woke up to the sound of the argument

The electric Bro walked out to see it happening.

"No!" The Ice Bro said sarcastically

"Astroy?" The Fire Bro said

"I heard it all, I can hear and understand The Guy's language and I know his name too," Snap said

There was a long silence and the Ice Bro said "Really?"

"Really," Astroy said confirming the fact

"Ok…" the Fire Bro and Ice Bro said at the same time.

Astroy walked back to his room when he heard Mario.

"Hey, little guy…" Mario said now with a red shirt with blue overalls.

"Mario I don't feel safe here," Luigi said hugging his brother

"Luigi, trust me I'll protect you and you should protect me and yourself," Mario said

The electric Bro said "Uh hi?"

Mario said, "I again, cannot understand your language."

The electric Bro opened his door and went into his room and walked towards a wall.

The wall moved down.

"Uh…" The electric Bro said backing up

Mario went into Astroy's room and he said "Mama Mia."

The electric Bro walked forwards and looked down and saw a big fall.

Mario pushed the electric Bro down the hole.

"Ow…" The electric Bro said landing on his feet "Woah…"

The fall lead to a huge door

"Here!" Mario said raising his arms up

The door opened

The room looks like a science lab but with technology a lot of it.

The two went into the room.

"Super A/C?" Mario said looking at a white button on the far left side of the room

He hit the button

"Activating The Super A/C" a female voice that is synthesized.

The air hit Mario straight in the face.

He said, "Turn it off!"

The electric Bro said "Mario! Watch out!"

Mario said, "who is that?"

The electric Bro only saw Mario's changing shadow due to fog covering him.

The electric Bro slammed his left hand on the button.

The fog instantly vanished.

"Little guy?" Mario said

"Mario, Just so you know my name is: Astroy," Astroy said lifting his left hand of the button.

The transformation that Mario is going through finished immediately.

He is a Paratroopa.

The Electric Bro said, "Did you notice you are a Paratroopa?"

The unaware Paratroopa looked at himself.

"Ahh!" Mario said looking at himself "I am a Paratroopa!"

"Hey guess what?" The electric Bro asked Mario

"What?" Mario responded

"I used to be a Yoshi, I was transformed about 3 times before the special Bro you see here." Snap said, "I am an Electric Bro...the only one."

The red shelled Paratroopa that is Mario said "Uh….Huh?"

Mario found his hat and took it off to see it had morphed into a shape to fit his new head.

The electric Bro said "Doesn't being a Paratroopa, Cool so far? You get to understand me and the rest of the group."

The electric Bro crossed his legs and put his right hand on a wall and leaned on the wall.

"I just transformed into a Paratroopa! How do I transform back?" Mario said freaking out

"I don't know how you're going to transform back...you may be stuck as a Paratroopa." The electric Bro said getting off the wall and walking around the enormous room.

"My wings are soft…." The newly transformed Paratroopa said touching his new wings "Astroy, Do you feel lonely, as in you as the only Electric bro?"

"I haven't thought about that...no I don't feel lonely," Astroy said

"I do however miss my best friend, Ian, who got left behind." The electric Bro said tearing up "The poor kid…"

The Paratroopa put his right four-fingered hand on Astroy's shoulder.

"Astroy, you should be strong," Mario said awkwardly

"Thanks?" Astroy said confused

"Astroy!" Harry yelled landing on the floor

"Hi…..Harry." The electric Bro said nervously

"Who's that? I don't like outsiders….." Harry said looking at Mario straight in the aqua blue eyes that Mario has.

"I'm that guy who shot fireballs at you. The name is Mario." Mario said fidgeting with his right wing.

"What? How?" Harry said confused at the same time weirded out

"I transformed by the "Super A/C" button," Mario said looking at the button disgusted.

"Snap, How did you find this amazing place here, I heard from my grandpa that he used to work in caverns, just like this how, how?! Astroy my little bro, you have found the long-lost Science Laboratory! I can't thank you enough, bro!" Harry said-

happy and making hand gestures that had nothing to do with the situation at hand.

"You're...well...come?" Astroy said confused "I just happen to walk towards the wall and... I found this. Harry, we need to make this protected!"

The Ice Bro said "No need for that...my bro….my grandma and grandpa made this for dummies, to fall into a lil' trap like, turning humans into Paratroopas or Hammer Bros, etc, this place is amazing! This place is sensitive, that A/C button can only be pressed by certain people!"

"Hey, I'm not a dummy!" Mario pointed out "I was curious that's all. Promise!"

"Ugh….Just trying to make a generalization here! Jeez…." Harry said "Anyway...Astroy, we have the weapon to destroy Fred and….I forget the other guy's name...who cares….woo!"

"What?!" Astroy said surprised "We have the way to stop the desert side?"

"Yup... I'm no scientist but, I'm pretty sure that this is the right cavern laboratory…." the Ice Bro said, "Now Where is the computer...or whatever?"

Mario said "Hey, uh...Harry, is there a way….uh….turn me back into a human...by any chance?" Mario walked towards the Ice Bro.

The ice Bro is looking at a hole in a wall.

"I don't think so... I'm not sure." Harry said almost preoccupied.

"Astroy, I think we need to go into a hypothetical place called: Sega Land….were I've heard there is anthropomorphic hedgehogs and foxes, wolves...etc." The Ice Bro said

"Why?" Snap said checking his boots for no reason.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because we need to get a special little "chip" to make this place secure," Harry said rolling his eyes

"Am I being sent?" Astroy said putting his right hand on his shell.

"Unfortunately for you….Yes,….you're the only one that I know who desperately needs training in other fashions...if you know what I mean." The ice Bro said looking at the electric Bro.

"How about-a me-a?" Mario said kicking the ground

"Not on my watch," Harry said

The electric Bro started to disappear

The electric Bro started to transform.

His shell disappeared and his helmet too

His gloves became red and black with a white top.

He got a protective shirt in place of his shell.

His boots became a pair of high-tops.

His new high-tops are a white and blue with red straps.

A red waist bag materialized on Well, his waist.

Then his body changed into an anthropomorphic wolf.

With spiked out fur.

(Location: ?, Sega Land)

"Ugh.." The newly transformed wolf (Astroy) said

"Hey there, Need help?" A hedgehog with purple-ish blue fur said

"Hey get up!" The voice repeated

"Sorry…" Astroy said getting used to his new body

"Hey no problem, Just a war going on." The Hedgehog said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Astroy." Snap said, "I was...teleported here and transformed...if that makes any sense at all."

"Hmm..okay.." The Hedgehog said putting a big wide blue hammer upside down.

The hedgehog continued "Well, my name is: Flint the Hedgehog."

The hedgehog has blue eyes and a black and white protective shirt. And black and blue gloves. And a red and black shoulder backpack.

"I came here for a piece of technology," Astroy said

"Hmm...I'm not sure that I can help you with that...but this war is making people around this continent depend on me…" Flint said

"Hey, Where I come from is in a state of war...too." Snap said, "Is there a quick way for me to get the piece of technology and leave?"

A rumbling noise came.

"This place is in a state of hell," Flint said looking at his hometown in ruins

"Flint...when did this time of despair happen?" Astroy asked

"I'm not sure...I'm in a sub-team of a Resistance group...called: Iron Hope." Flint said sighing "I have a weapon for you to protect yourself, you seem... very unaware of the current situation or anything about this world in general."

The weapon is a zigzag pointy thing with a trigger on it.

"So does this mean I am going to fight with you, in this war?" Astroy the Wolf said

"I'll guide you through the process." Flint said, "Now every weapon is different depending on which one you have in your case the "Electric WekStrik" is a good weapon. It makes an electric shockwave." The Hedgehog explained

The Hedgehog continued "I use my handy S-series "HefleSpam" in short the best Hammer weapon in the world."

"I know you were transformed by whatever and transported here almost unconscious." Flint said "Stuff Happens...there is no getting around this all-out-war here. I am truly sorry but you have to fight…"

Later that day

(Location: outside of a hidden Base?, Sega Land)

"I'm not the leader of Iron Hope, Fanle the Bird is, I like him, I'm a leader of a rescue squad though called: Quad Sentral..if that is what you wanna do...go for it," Flint said knocking quickly on a door

"Flint? Rescued another one...in a 10-minute time span? Damn man.." said a voice

"Hey, I'm a leader; not a slacker. Remember that." Flint said happily

"Flint you never ever stop using that term, come on in." The voice said

The door slowly opened and the two went inside.

The room was a reasonably good size.

"Welcome, wonder. What's your name?" Another Hedgehog said

"Astroy," Snap said

"Ok... I take you to my boss." The Hedgehog who has a microphone and boots on.

A moment later

"I was sent an email from a guy named: Harry, who is the brother of yours. Am I correct?" A bird said

"...yes…" Astroy said

"Welcome. I have a special shot for you if you want it of course...it'll turn you into a thing called: Electric Bro.?" The Bird said scratching his head

"... I literally just got in this world." Astroy said looking at the walls

"I understand...this is one chance thing." The Bird said

"Sir, a serious SOS occurred and all of our teams said that they are "way too tired and injured." To do anything and the rescued trainees are in severe training." A Wolf said bursting through the door.

"I'll send this rookie in a few with Flint." The Bird said calmly "I'll see if we can get a glove to inject the shot into but for now this supposed SOS needs attention."

"By the way the name is Jordan." The Bird said

Later

"Hey Astroy, I haven't seen a single person that is unscathed that has been on a walkway in this huge war… and it's in even in Scabe, Nintendo Land." Flint said walking with Astroy.

"Scabe?" Astroy said surprised

"Right there is the SOS person," Flint said

"Ah!" The bloody young hedgehog said cowering in fear

"Hey, there I'm Astroy! I'm apart of Iron Hope." Astroy said uncomfortably

"R-Really?" The Hedgehog said slowly

"Yes he is, he is a new recruit.," Flint said watching a town in flames in the distance

The hedgehog said "Ow! My arm!"

Flint took action and grabbed the young hedgehog and ran off towards the Iron Hope building

Later

"Good Job, Astroy. You did your first saving." Flint sitting on a bench.

"Mr. Astroy?" The Bird called "I have the piece of technology that you need?"

"Wait he is going? He is the quickest learning, the rookie we've had since I've joined in on this...he could be the ticket to beating this monstrosity that has killed Sonic the hedgehog.." Flint slowed

"My question for you that I have is: Astroy, the Wolf, Do you want to stay or go back to your homeland? I'll send you with a special ring that would transform you into your Wolf form and electric Bro form." The Bird sighed

"I guess I'll leave… It seems to have an equal effect on both worlds…..if anything..both worlds should work together to end this WAR!" Astroy yelling

"Astroy….goodbye." The Bird And Flint exclaimed

The Wolf transformed back into an electric Bro very quickly and landed on his bed with his red waist Bag still on him despite he isn't a wolf no more.

(Location: Scabe, Nintendo Land)

"Astroy, Sorry that you had to be sent to the Sega Land on short notice," Harry said

"I got to meet Flint the hedgehog." The electric Bro said breathing heavily

"Flint! He is amazing isn't he?" Harry said walking into the room

"Yeah.." The electric Bro rolling his eyes

"I have him on my phone even... he studied the Koopa language to speak with me." Harry sat down "the language that you spoke was English."

"Can you call him?" Astroy said

"Yep," Harry said

"Yo, Harry," Flint said talking in the Koopa language

"Lil' Astroy made it back safely!" Harry said

"Good! He is the quickest learner in our Rookie-level trainees! I'm impressed." The Hedgehog exclaimed

"I didn't do anything really." Astroy sighed

"It doesn't take much to impress the Iron Hope, Bro," Harry said quietly

"I'm now on an SOS mission bye!" Flint quickly said ending the call

"See, Now give me the technology piece and our multi-world war will truly begin," Harry exclaimed

"Harry think about the stress that'll cause the Sega Land! They have a bunch of SOS messages 24/7." The electric Bro explained

"You're a special guy, but this must happen, we won't move forward. No progress would've been made!" The Ice Bro tapping His foot "Now give the technology piece."

"Have you joined the Desert Side again?" The electric Bro jumped back.

"No." Harry rolled his eyes

The technology piece is in Astroy's waist bag.

Harry walked towards the electric Bro, and snatched Astroy's bag and opened it and said "A C-Class Electric...weapon? Not what I'm looking for."

"What are you doing?" Astroy wondered looking at the Ice Bro

"Snap, they tricked you." The ice Bro sighed

The door shook.

Bang bang.

"Astroy, The electric Bro isn't cute seeing you without your best friend, Ian?" Fred said literally bursting the door open

"That wasn't my fault…" the electric Bro eyed Harry.

"Astroy, I've become an army leader, the Desert Side is the best!" The Koopa Troopa sighed with a different eye color of dark red

"No! It isn't!" Harry and Astroy pointed out at the same time.

"He is now apart of our side.., and there is nothing you can do about it." Fred explaining the obvious

"Harry, should I pull out my weapon?" Astroy curiously said

The ice Bro looked at the Koopa Troopa "He has markings; not apart of the Desert Side a nice try." Harry exclaimed

"Hey, Harry the war is already started in sega land!" Snap said

"No kidding." The ice Bro said scratching his legs "If anything it's worse there than anywhere else."

The Electric Bro. Looked at the Ice Bro for a moment.

"Nice Try?! Nah, more like Good Try!" Fred said, "By the way, you suck at comebacks, and you know it!"

"Suck?" Harry questioned

There was a long pause.

"Are we going to stay here? Harry? How about that big laboratory you...uh, like." Astroy whispered "Uh…"

The ice Bro grabbed a cup and threw it at the wall.

"You're a great joker aren't you?" Fred sarcastically said

"I'm not going to take this as a joke; Ian is Astroy's best friend, it was simply an accident. Now please give it up." Harry crossed his arms quickly.

The Koopa looked around. The red eyes slowly fading.

"Fred, is it worth the trouble of a fight? Sega Land And our land is at stake. What do you do? Cause trouble among the worlds!" The Ice Bro shouted.

The electric Bro carefully crawled out of his bed and crouched.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered with slightly turning his head

"I don't know." Astroy blinked

The red eyes returned back to the unknown color it was: A bright Emerald green.

"Who are you?" Ian questioned out of the blue aiming the question at Fred.

"Ian?" The two Bros asked at the same time.

"Ian? Who is that?" The Koopa who has a hoodie on that wasn't visible before. "I'm Weston."

The two looked at each other.

"Oh yeah, no idea who you are, Ice Bro." Weston pointing out.

"I was totally sure that you were Ian," Fred said

"Only if that were to be the case, I would've already escaped from the stupid grasp, Idiot." A confident voice said

Fred fell in the following seconds.

"I'm back, I had a bit of a rude awakening, I had learned to not be an idiot for once, but I found a lost kid, his name is Weston." Ian sighed putting his left hand on the door,

The clear dark Purple eyes filled with confidence as a bald eagle.

"Ian!" The electric Bro smiled.

"Astroy!" Ian said showing his young friend part of him.

The Blue shelled Koopa stood still and said: "If it hadn't been for this Paratroopa named Mario we wouldn't have made it here."

There was a pause

The electric Bro crossed his arms "You changed quickly in a two-week span."

The ice Bro in-crossed his arms

"I'm glad you survived." Harry looked at the Koopa who is Ian.

Later that day

The electric Bro is outside the base and looking at the dark clouds

"Astroy, are you processing the fact that I have changed for the better?" Ian walking towards the electric Bro

"I'm glad for you, I think you realized that you needed to figure out what was going on…" the electric Bro

"Are you alright, Astroy?" Ian tilted his head

"I don't know, I am the only electric Bro in the world; I don't know…" The electric Bro cried

The Koopa said, "Astroy, don't give up on what you...are."

Later on

The Koopa named Weston remembered a hidden truth

Flashback: Flint's transformation

(Sega Land: Silver Hope HQ)

"What are you doing, Flint?" The Bird said

"I'm turning myself into a Koopa of some sort." Flint sighed "I cannot get an idea of what is going on the Nintendo side without going there."

The transformation started

The shell appeared and the rest happened in seconds.

"Sir, Good luck." Bird exclaimed

Flashback over

The hooded Koopa who is awake and unable to sleep got to his feet and grabbed the syringe that said: "Permanently a Koopa Troopa."

He injected the liquid into his arm.

He did this for the better.

The dead silence was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"What are you doing?" Ian bursting into the room.

"Nothing." Weston lied quickly pushing the syringe top down not caring what would happen.

"Weston?" Ian pushed

"I'm needing privacy." Weston countered

"Okay…" Ian said "Jeee… 5:30 am That's late."

The Koopa who needed privacy finished the permanent shot.

Carefully pulled the needle out of his arm and no blood came out.

The fake skin turned into bright gold scales.

The Koopa opened the door and said "What?"

The blue-shelled Koopa rolled his eyes.

"I'm confused, your skin was looking fake now they are all of a sudden real….what are you really?" Ian crossing his arms

"I used to be a hedgehog, I used to be the rescuer for sega land; I decided to be a Koopa. I'm actually happy here." Weston admitted "I was given a syringe to make me a real Koopa Troopa, I admit it. I will be real here and say: The syringe was no drug, I promise that."

Astroy was awoken by the arguing.

"Ian? Weston?" The electric Bro said sleepily

"He says he was a hedgehog and he was using some syringe or whatever to make him a Koopa Troopa." Ian sighed

The statement woke the electric Bro up quickly.

"What?!" Astroy exclaimed

"Astroy, let me explain in your room." The Koopa sighed

In Astroy's room later.

"I'm Flint," Weston admitted happily

"WHAT?!" Astroy overreacted

The electric Bro stood there in the doorway shocked.

"I'm happier here than when I was in Sega Land." Flint explained "I was given a fake scale suit that was magically put on me.

I was given a syringe that turned me permanently into a Koopa."

The room fell quiet. The rest of the Koopas plus Luigi were still asleep.

"Ian, Do you believe him?" Astroy asked Ian

"I'm confused." Ian said, "I'm not sure."

The Hooded Koopa said, "Okay, need proof?"

The electric Bro nodded

The hooded Koopa picked up a cube and threw it up into the air and the cube transformed into the Hammer that Astroy had seen when he transformed into a wolf.

The electric Bro awestruck said "Flint? How did you manage to sneak that into this world?!"

"Easy, not telling anyone." The Koopa shrugged and walked around the electric Bro.

The Koopa turned the Hammer into a cube again and put said cube back in the pocket of his hoodie.

Later that day

"Hey, Astroy?" Mario asked, "Where is Weston?" The Room went quiet.

"I don't know…" the electric Bro yawned and went to sleep

"Okay…" Mario said stretching "being a Koopa is cool." The Paratroopa admitted

The room that Mario is in is a furnished living room.

It's wide.

Bang

"Astroy!" The Paratroopa yelled

The electric Bro jumped to his feet instantaneously no longer as tired as he was.

He got curious and asked, "Uh…. what is going on?"

Mario responded, "A banging noise came from the downstairs area."

The two walked right into the downstairs area.

The electric Bro looked around.

He spotted the hammer and said "Flint!"

The Koopa looked at the stairs and said "I saw a threat! I think it looked like a dinosaur looking thing."

The electric Bro started to rub his hands together to start the friction going.

The Paratroopa asked, "Do I get any weapons or abilities?"

The hooded Koopa rolled his eyes at Mario and stated: "Be creative; use your head."

The room went quiet and with a quiet thumping noise.

"Who's there?" Snap yelled, "We won't hurt you, that is if you don't hurt us."

The room was very wide.

The room is filled with bookshelves and miscellaneous things.

The thumping noise came again

"I'll go with Flint," Astroy said out of the blue

The two made their way through the many bookshelves until they found a Yoshi.

"Ah! The desert side troops!" The Yoshi coward "Please don't hurt me…."

The hooded Koopa understood what the Yoshi was saying.

The hooded Koopa whispered to the electric Bro "I studied the Yoshi language whilst I was studying the Koopa language."

The two talked back and forth and the young Yoshi nodded slowly and scared.

The Koopa picked up the Yoshi.

Moments later

the Yoshi got bored quickly.

The two made their way towards the stairs when the stairs got blocked off.

"Uh...Crap!" The Paratroopa said

"Dang it." The Koopa yelled

The Yoshi said, "Where am I?"

"You're in a headquarter." The Koopa said pulling out his Hammer just in case of a threat appeared.

"Once next to due time..next strike." A voice said rushed

The electric Bro rubbed his hands together.

"Astroy? Are you downstairs?" Harry yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah.." Snap yelled.

A few seconds later:

"Hello, My soon to be dead friends." A familiar voice rushed.

Footsteps came towards the group.

The Koopa dropped the Yoshi and held the Hammer high.

The electric Bro looked frantically around himself.

The Paratroopa fluttered on a bookshelf.

The figure belonging to the voice was an Orange Yoshi, Fred.

"Fred!" The electric Bro shouted

The Koopa whacked The Yoshi with his hammer hard in the leg. The Yoshi fell to the ground.

The Yoshi said, "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, yeah? Why is that? My homeland is in a state of disaster due to this monstrosity plan of yours. I am not gonna stop until you stop." Flint explained, "It's uncalled for!"

"I'm proud of my boss for making the plan. I was the one who put the plan into action, not the one to make it." Fred exclaimed

The group looked at each other.

"Mario?" Luigi questioned

The door blocking the stairs broke open.

Luigi has a hammer of his own.

The Orange Yoshi was squished hard by a door slamming him down on the ground and the heavy bookshelves on top of him

The Paratroopa looked at the green man.

"M-Mario? A...Paratroopa?" Luigi stammered.

The fact hit him hard with disappointment.

The Paratroopa fluttered over to his brother.

The green man didn't care that his brother is an enemy as long as he is alive.

Later that day

The ice Bro said, "Why did you go downstairs?"

"Alerting noises." The electric Bro said.

The electric Bro went to his room.

A letter to him was on his bed.

The front read "To the headquarters of the resistance, to Astroy from his father."

the electric Bro opened it

A card is inside Snap read it "If you're reading this, Astroy, this means: that the Island of the Yoshi's has fallen, by the powers of my will, I have made you a wristband and I cannot believe that you have joined the resistance and I've heard of your two transformations and the current special Bro….I totally forgot to tell you, That you were always separated from your brother and that you were always an electric Bro."

The wristband has a two electric bolt pattern on it.

The letter made him cry.

"Dad….." The electric Bro slowed down and he put on the wristband.

The electric Bro felt the energy. But that didn't matter to him. His only parent that wasn't in a different world.

His mother traveled by magic to Sega Land.

The ice Bro put his right hand on his shell.

"I'm upset too." Harry slowly said, "At least you have me, bro."

The letter made the electric Bro angry at the same time broken, he was unaware of the situation at hand, and it made him skeptical as to how did his father manage to send the letter.

Chapter 6: Missing Troops

The electric Bro broke down in a spiral denial of the supposed death of his father.

"Astroy?" The ice Bro looking at the electric Bro's eyes that looked like he had seen dead people.

The electric Bro fell to the ground and cried in a need of support.

"Astroy, I got a very similar letter, you're not alone in this," Harry informed Astroy. "It hurts me too."

The electric Bro trying to stop crying said: "How...how would Dad send the card?"

The ice Bro admitted "I let him know...I let him know by saying that a new company would do this... but I also told him it was speculation."

The electric Bro snapped out of it and aggravated said: "You did what?!"

the ice Bro calmly stated "Again speculation this was before the resistance was sure that would happen. Please, Astroy cut me slack."

The rage faded and the electric Bro too broken started to cry.

Slightly later.

Ian walking into Astroy's room spotted the crying Astroy on his bed sitting on the edge.

"Hey...What's Wrong?" Ian said concerned "What's going on? Astroy?"

The electric Bro gave the letter to the young Koopa.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." The Koopa said sincerely "On the flip side of things, you now know you always have been an electric Bro in disguise." The Koopa placed the card on a table.

The Koopa looked at the electric Bro I'm here with you, and I will support you through this...time…"

The electric Bro stopped crying and slowly walked out of his room and stated: "Thank you, Ian."

"No problem!" Ian smiled

The electric Bro walked in the living room were Mario is next to Luigi sitting on the couch watching the news on a dusty old TV.

The electric Bro sat down on the couch.

Mario turned his head towards Snap "Eh, What's Wrong?"

"Got a letter from my father stating that it was reading the letter that he is dead and the Island of the Yoshi's was "Fallen".

I am not sure what to do." Astroy explained.

The Paratroopa said "Sorry? I am not sure what you should do honestly."

The Paratroopa laid his arms behind his head.

the electric Bro looked at his wristband and saw the time.

9:30 PM

He looked at Mario and looked at the TV at quick succession.

The Paratroopa looked confused and asked, "Everything alright?"

The electric Bro said "Uh, Yeah."

The electric Bro wasn't able to keep stable with his showing of emotions.

"Astroy, I can tell your very upset...about something." Mario looked at the sad eyes of Astroy's.

"Mario, my father...had….passed away." Astroy hesitated "I cannot explain my feelings...my mother lives in sega land, I feel like I bring trouble everywhere I go."

The electric Bro started to balling his eyes out.

The Paratroopa said "Hey, it's okay. Astroy you're one the strongest people I have ever seen."

The electric Bro smiled very weakly.

The Paratroopa added "You've already told me that you're father had passed away, I was focused on the TV. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Later that day.

The electric Bro still sitting on the couch stopped crying but, he was staring into space.

"Astroy?" Flint asked "Anyone home?"

The electric Bro didn't snap out of his current state.

"Harry, I've been trying for hours now, I think he is...broken... and his eyes are...dull... he is in his own space." Flint continued

"Astroy!" Harry yelled but to no avail "I agree to leave him be. I think it's the best thing...he needs time to recover from hearing about the death of his father."

The hooded Koopa went into Astroy's room and found the letter and read it over and over.

"... I'm not seeing the part where it states the death. It seems to ordinary." Flint curious "I think that this was a deliberate trap by the desert side."

Harry standing in the doorway the whole time And snapped "It is our Father's handwriting! I know it if my father wrote it!"

"Yo, calm down! I have seen attempt after attempt from the Desert Side trying to swap bodies or drain the energy out of victim to spy on the headquarters by making the victim staring into space." Flint started "I'm speculating that the Yoshi we saved was a spy and that's our suspect."

The ice Bro calmed down "..okay."

The room fell silent

"If you see Astroy acting a bit Weird then we know that he is well, not himself or his energy has been drained." Flint whispered to Harry "Was there any new things on his wrist that's unusual?"

"Yes, a wristband." Harry said "That was a gift from me that I forgot to give it to him. Unless The suspect swapped the wristband." The Ice Bro said quietly

The two went back into the room and saw the Yoshi with a device.

The electric Bro was transforming into a clone of the Yoshi who is trying to figure out what exactly is going on. The Yoshi is transforming into Astroy.

"Stop now!" The two yelled.

"Okay!" The Yoshi said with a voice crack

The transformation stopped and everything went back to normal.

The electric Bro snapped out of his state and saw his wristband glowing.

"I'm a former employee of the desert side! I'm only 12 years old." The Yoshi said dryly

The electric Bro asked, "Why did you try to find out what was going on."

"To try to get my job back!" The Yoshi snapped rudely.

The room fell very quietly for a moment.

"That doesn't mean. Try to transform my brother! Are you idiotic?!" The ice Bro grabbed the electric Bro who was getting energetic.

"Uh, no?" The Yoshi pointed to the Ice Bro.

The electric Bro walked out of the house and into a little crack in the rocks.

He checked himself and saw he was transforming into his Wolf form.

The transformation went by quickly and he realized he was in the Iron Hope headquarters.

"Astroy, I'm sorry that I sent you here. But someone, who has heard about the supposed death of your father, gave me this." The Bird guessed

"Astroy, It's your Mom,

The death of your father must have been a tragedy for you. I'm in the apartment on Angel Island. The apartment number is 125567. Live well, Julie the hedgehog

Ps: my number is: 68833992992222977655677."

The letter made him smile but. A war is ongoing. He really missed his mother but he needed to see his mother, at least once, to signify his existence, or rather that he is alive.

"I can call your brother and he will be transformed but you and your brother will be sent to your mother do want any friends?" The Bird asked

"Yes….I want my friends: Flint and Ian." Astroy sighed

"Ok." The Bird responded

Ring ring

Harry seemed to pick up

"Harry the ice Bro.." Harry sighed

"Hey it's the Iron Hope here and I had transformed and teleported Astroy here and you and two other people are coming to your mother's." The Bird said

The moment went by and the four were teleported and transformed instantly.

Later

Astroy was transformed back into an electric Bro.

Harry is still an ice Bro.

Flint is a hedgehog again.

Ian is still a Koopa.

The four walked to the apartment and knocked on the door.

A female hedgehog said "Astroy? Is that you?"

The electric Bro responded "Uhh, Yeah?"

The ice Bro said, "Before you say it, I am Harry."

The female hedgehog asked "Astroy? Who is this young hedgehog?"

the electric Bro responded "My friends. The hedgehog is Flint the former leader of the Iron Hope. The Koopa is Ian."

The four went into the house.

"Hey Astroy, keep your guard up, this could be a trap, set by the Desert Side." The ice Bro mentioned in a whisper

"Mm..ok," Astroy responded quickly and quietly.

The hedgehog transformed back into a Koopa and he yelled "Ah!"

The female hedgehog came running back into the room and yelled: "Is that Flint?"

The group including the Koopa looked at each other.

"Yes." The four said quickly

"So I'm Astroy and Harry's mother," Julie informed the extra guys.

"That's not what our mother would've done it!" Harry called out. "She would've introduced herself to the guests after an hour went by. Faker!"

The Koopa threw out the cube and it turned into a Hammer.

"Hey!" Astroy yelled out to the group from an upstairs area.

The group followed shortly after.

"Astroy? What is it?" The Ice Bro asked annoyed "The shaking door?"

"I will be the back force power," Flint said

"Harry? Was it my fault for this?" Astroy asked worriedly

"Absolutely not. Quite frankly it's the Desert Side's fault." Harry responded, "It's not like, you would've known better."

"It's the number 6 on the trick book, this is gonna be tricky to get out of easily, from many it's emotionally heartbreaking, it's sad really," Flint explained

The group stared at Flint for a moment.

"I'm punishing you, Astroy for your defiance!" The fake mother said firmly

Flint held his hammer tightly. The ice Bro got in his battle stance. The electric Bro continued to open the door.

Ian stood behind the electric Bro.

"Astroy, if we die, I will never forgive myself," Ian confessed

The door broke open.

The electric Bro said, "Broke it!"

The group ran down the stairs and a door materialized.

"This definitely isn't our house." Harry looking around.

The room is dark.

"How dare you go down here, sweetie." The fake mother yelled

"You are not my mother!" Astroy crying out of heartbreak.

He threw an explosive electric ball at the fake mother.

The electric ball exploded on the impact it did nothing.

The electric Bro fainted.

"Damn!" The hooded Koopa exclaimed. "You are not getting your way."

The Koopa swung his hammer and hit The fake mother and she turned into a purple Yoshi.

"You're a bunch of jokers?" The Yoshi questioned sarcastically

"I'm taking the electric one." The Yoshi said

"No, you are not!" Ian cried out jumping in the way.

The Koopa was taken instead.

The ice Bro threw an iceball and it landed on Ian.

The Koopa turned into an ice block.

The hooded Koopa ran and jumped on the cube of ice and turned around and swung his hammer once more.

"Ouch!" The Yoshi cried out in pain

Flint landed hard on the ground

the ice melted in a span of three seconds.

"You alright?" Harry called out to Flint.

"Yeah.." The Koopa breathed.

The Yoshi grabbed the Koopa and twirled around and the two merged together.

The Koopa didn't look like a Koopa. It had a shell with a body of a Yoshi.

The room became hot quickly.

The hooded Koopa was sweating badly.

"I'm a bit hungry for a Koopa snack!" The abomination roared loudly.

"Well, good luck with that." The ice Bro said slowly and falling to the ground.

The ice Bro started to melt into goo and seeped into the ground.

The same applied to the rest except for the abomination.

The next day

The electric Bro formed back into himself same applies to the rest except Flint.

The electric Bro looked around and saw the face of Mario.

"The Yoshi wants you," Mario said questioning

The electric Bro saw the slimy scales on himself.

"Why am I gooey?" Astroy asked

"I'm not sure," Mario replied

Later

The Yoshi was working on the underground laboratory.

"Astroy!" The Yoshi replied happily "I was the one to save you guys' butts."

"I'm gooey!" Astroy complained

"I'm aware." The Yoshi responded.

"I'm setting up a goo transformation for you so that way you can be gooey at will." The Yoshi said preoccupied

The electric Bro started to dry out. The scales put themselves back into place.

The electric Bro asked, "How about the rest?"

"The rest, unfortunately, has been transformed into other things. The ice Bro has turned into a fox and Flint stayed the same." The Yoshi admitted "Whilst in your gooey state you can become the thing that you touch."

The electric Bro thought about the goo and he became gooey.

He walked towards the Yoshi and he touched the Yoshi and he felt the transformation begin his shell shrunk into a saddle like. His tongue became longer and thinner. The nose became the size of a ball. The rest happened fast.

He is a red Yoshi. He said "Wow…. I am impressed."

The working female Yoshi replied "There is no catch, although you can transform back into that form, after an hour. It's 8:46 now once it becomes 9:46, you can transform back into your electric Bro self again. Nothing happens if you don't transform back or you can just think about is what you were before.."

"Ok.." Astroy replied. "So... Is the gooey state gonna be with me forever?"

The Red Yoshi thought about being an electric Bro and he transformed back into his electric Bro self.

"I'm impressed," Snap exclaimed

At that very moment, his gooey state made its way into his wristband and he saw the wristband slide a little bit with each and every movement he made.

The electric Bro asked, "Where exactly are the others?"

"Uh…" The Purple Yoshi replied, "I don't know."

The electric Bro looked at the Yoshi and he asked: "What's your name?"

"I'm Tilli." The Yoshi replied with a smile "But seriously I have no idea where the rest are."

The electric Bro asked, "How did you make us gooey?"

"Computer! The specialized program allows me to access the body and inject goo into the body." Tilli informed Astroy

"Ok. How are we going to find the others?" Snap asked, "They are my friends...just like you are my friend….how are we gonna find the others?"

"Only the sky knows how to," Tilli responded

The electric Bro started to walk back to the pathway back to his room.

"Wait!" Tilli yelled "Astroy!"

The electric Bro stopped walking and turned around.

"Yeah?" Snap looking back

"Can I become an electric Bro like you?" The Yoshi asked

"Nah, Tilli, It's hard to control the electricity inside me." Astroy informed, "Tilli, it's for the better."

"Okay…" Tilli saddened

"Astroy!" Mario the Paratroopa yelled, "I saw blackness."

"'Blackness'? What's that? The Desert Side?." Snap thought

"Tilli is this a Desert Side trap?" The electric Bro asked

"I'm not sure...they change their traps every so often...but not this often mind you. But I haven't been there long enough to know how to tell the difference...however I have been there long enough to know how to make out if it's a Desert Side employee. I know everyone there...and I can say no this is most likely not a trap." Tilli rambled on about the way she knows the traps and how she doesn't know.

The Paratroopa snapped out of the nonsense "What happened?" The Paratroopa asked coming to his senses.

"Uh…" Astroy started

"You...were...uh...Freaking us out."

The three stood there for a moment.

"Ugh, help someone...the troops are going to hurt me..help...all hell has broken loose." An innocent voice cried

"Astroy?" Tilli asked, "Earth to Astroy."

"Huh?" Snap said coming out of listening to the voice "I heard a plea, for help, it sounded like a young kid, who needs help."

The Paratroopa fiddled with his hat. He looked confused.

"Really?" Tilli questioned, "So, you are a special type of Bro, you can hear voices, you can transform into a Yoshi, What else are you?" Tilli was pulling down on her four fingers one-by-one with each thing she listed.

"I'm special. Unlike most others, I have the ability to hear voices." Astroy started to make an argument

"Hey, Astroy!" Mario interrupted "Why to argue?"

"I don't know." Snap responded "Why not? 'Cause that's how life works?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what Astroy's abilities are nothing more!" Tilli jumped into the argument

"Why?" Snap and Mario asked in unison

"I'm interested." Tilli responded innocently "I like different, it's cool! I like things that look different, work differently, it's such a phenomenon to see things work differently. Especially living beings like Astroy. He's a special type of Bro, he can hear voices. He can transform into a Yoshi, what else isn't he?"

The electric Bro put his right hand on the wall and crossed his legs.

"I don't know what I can do. Beyond what I know that I can do." Astroy admitted "To that statement you said: That's awesome. I am different for that. Thank you."

The Paratroopa walked around Snap and questioned to Tilli "So I'm Mario, the "Super A/C" button transformed me into the Paratroopa you see here. How can I transform back into my previous form?"

"Uh….I can look into that for you." Tilli responded, "I will see what I can do."

The Paratroopa smiled "Thanks."

The Paratroopa ran out of the room.

Astroy staring off into space heard.

"They are so close! Someone help." The innocent voice returned.

"Hey, Astroy?" Tilli questioned

"Hmm? Yeah?" The electric Bro snapped out of his state.

"You seem...confused..and worried." The Yoshi observed, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah, a cry for help, I keep hearing, "The troops are going to hurt me." And "They are coming." And "Help me." It's scaring me...I really want to help whoever is in need of the help they need. But I, unfortunately, don't have the vaguest idea for the location." Astroy admitted with a tear in his left eye "I really want to help, I feel like it's really important."

Tilli walked towards the electric Bro and sat down next to him "Don't you worry, I'm sure you'll figure out where the damage is going down."

"Thanks. Tilli, you're a big help." Astroy admitted

"No problem!" Tilli smiled

Back in the living room.

"Hey, Mario!" Aeo said walking through the door.

"Hey." The Paratroopa responded.

The electric Bro came out of his room and he looked at the spiked hammer Bro "Astroy!" The Hammer Bro said with a relief

"Where's Harry?" Snap asked.

"No clue." Aeo putting his hands on the door to shut it.

"Flint?" The electric Bro tried

"Flint...The new guy?" Aeo asked

"Yes," Astroy confirmed

"Er. Yeah!" The Hammer Bro said "He's outside. I think he just came back."

The electric Bro bolted to the door.

The sunlight hurt the electric Bro's eyes but he got used to it.

"F-Flint?" Astroy asked

"Huh? Astroy?" Flint asked

"Yeah?" Snap asked again

The electric Bro started to shut the door and walk to the hooded Koopa who is not gooey or anything.

"Hey, Astroy!" The Koopa smiled "I made it out with only my hammer and my skill. I saw you melt into the ground. I, unfortunately, had to kill the abomination. I'm sorry... self-defense."

"Ian is dead is that what you're getting at?" Astroy asked

"Unfortunately Yes." The Koopa hesitated "I'm very sorry, Astroy, I had to."

He started to break down and cry out of pain and sorrow.

"It's okay, you had to, it hurts a lot, if my father's death has taught me anything, It's moving on slowly and be strong." Astroy started "Flint, it wasn't that you wanted to, I know you enough to know that you are rescuer and protector for your friends and family, and I'm sure it pained you to even have to kill somebody who was forced into a merged transformation."

"You're right." Flint admitted and stopped crying "I'm not the one to kill, I'm one to rescue and protect. I never would've wanted to kill anyone unless myself was in danger or one of my friends were in danger."

The electric Bro said, "I'm sure Ian would've wanted you to protect yourself and everyone else, he would've given the go ahead."

"Really?" Flint questioned

"I know Ian, he would've wanted what you had to do," Astroy said

The Koopa got to his feet and he looked at Astroy and said: "Man, you've changed quick."

To be continued.


End file.
